


florida is a place

by fairyslush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Takes place in Florida, diet angst (?), maybe even too much, mermaid au, mostly it's really fluffy, taeyong is the mermaid and johnny loves the sea very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: florida is a place.there are beaches, the clear blue sea.beyond the deep, johnny finds that there is a lot to love.(aka the mermaid au no one asked for)





	florida is a place

**Author's Note:**

> this has been posted on twitter. there are a couple of minor tweaks to the story, but aside from one spankin' new part, there's not much change done to the plot. 
> 
> tw: drowning, under-sea panic, but very mild.

florida is a place.

there are beaches, the clear blue sea. johnny spends his summers here.

"how long?" taeyong asks, fingers interlaced with his, shoulder-deep into the water.

johnny gives his hand a squeeze. _smiles._

"as long as we _need_."

* * *

it's the summer.

johnny is thirteen, from chicago, and summers are defined by a flight to florida and a long drive to the south beach. family tradition, or _something._

the windows are down, and he likes sticking his head out, feel the wind kiss his chubby cheeks.

the sea is his_ friend._

he's been swimming since he was an infant, something about getting stronger lungs and longer legs. the waves do not scare him, the sand a welcome tickle in his toes.

"are we there yet?" he asks.

"_soon_, johnny."

their suv meets sand,_ finally_, and johnny runs out towards the shore before the car could even halt.

his mother's screams are drowned by the birds, the wind, the waves.

johnny takes a big whiff, nose scrunching at the strong smell of the wide, open ocean.

"i'm back."

the waves tickle his feet as an answer, a welcome back. johnny couldn't change to his jammers quick enough, much too excited to jump into the deep blue.

"don't stray too far!" his mother warns, and johnny waves from the further end, the sea gently rocking him along.

_see_, johnny is a good kid.

he eats his vegetables, does his homework, kisses his parents' cheeks before he leaves and after he comes home from school.

but the water is tempting.

a friend. a good friend.

so he swims. further.

_deeper._

the ocean is a _friend._

_sometimes._

most of the time, the ocean is the _ocean_\--unpredictable, untamed.

the current sweeps up, takes johnny along with it. johnny paddles, kicks, lifts his head in an effort to keep afloat.

_but the ocean is the ocean._

johnny sinks.

he swims up, tries to keep afloat, but the current is too strong, the waves too rowdy for his body. maybe he shouldn't have been too adventurous, he thinks. maybe his mother is right to warn him.

he's _tired_. the ocean is an energetic playmate. too much, so. the sunlight seeps through the tides. johnny thinks it should hurt looking at it, but the light is soft.

_comforting. _he'd swim to it if he could.

_hey. maybe that's a good idea. _

maybe—

_something_ grabs him by the waist, pushes him up, up, enough to break the surface. or pull, really. directions can get jumbled when your lungs are 50% saltwater and unshed tears.

"—" johnny wheezes, coughs, taking in as much air as he could.

the hold on his waist does not loosen. he looks down, recognizes it as an arm. pale. human. he catches a hint of shiny coral. but before he could investigate further, the arm lets go, and the current and the waves all propel him towards the nearby shore.

johnny tastes the sand before he could even feel it.

"—" he wheezes, sputters. "wh—"

florida is a_ place._

there are beaches, the deep ocean.

in the ocean, there are many creatures, some of which johnny has had the privilege of meeting, swimming with, playing with. but he's never thought—imagined—that he would see anything like _this_.

anything like _him._

he first sees a tuft of wet pink, with scattered holographic strands that glow under the harsh summer sun._ it_ hides behind a rock, bobs along the calm sway of the waves.

johnny watches, curious.

"hello?" he calls, voice hoarse from the saltwater. "are y—?”

_splash!_

johnny fears he might've scared off whatever—whoever—but he spies a sliver of coral dotted with gold.

"don't be scared," he assures. he shakes off the fatigue, crawls closer to the water. "i won't hurt you."

_splish!_

johnny thinks it's a tail he's seen.

"i don't think you can do that," he hears the tuft speak, this time, bobbing behind a nearer rock. "mother says your kind aren't dangerous when alone."

johnny's brow quirks.

"my _kind_?"

the tuft bobs up, reveals the prettiest face johnny has ever had the privilege of seeing.

"mm. _human_." pinky nods. johnny thinks his eyes resemble sapphires. "you _are_ human, right?"

"_one hundred percent_," johnny answers, proud. he almost forgets to blink, enthralled, but pinky dives into the deep, and the splash startles his eyes into closing. "and you're—”

pinky reappears near the shore beside him, perches his elbows on a smooth rock. beams.

"_of the sea_," he motions, and johnny's jaw drops when he lifts his tail in full, breathtaking view. coral flecked with gold, the scales catching the light; _glimmering._

"a_ mermaid_,” johnny exclaims, breathless.

pinky's head tilts.

"is that what you call us?" he asks, curiosity twinkling in his clear hues "a mer—a _mermaid_?"

"i-is that offensive?" johnny queries, not too keen on losing a possible friend in a creature of myth. "if you don't want m—”

"i think it is fine," pinky grins, and johnny almost forgets that he was moments close to drowning. "it is _cute_, really. back where i come from, we call you land dwellers."

his expression turns smug, all-knowing. "but_ i_ know better."

"_ah_," johnny feels he shares similarities with the mermaid.

"do you like the land?" he asks, earns a hum from the tailed lad.

"just _curious_," pinky eases off from the rock, begins swimming around the small heap of land. johnny watches, amazed at the fluidity of his movements. "there's a lot of things to see, you know?"

"_well_," this time, it's johnny who turns smug, excited. "we do have a lot of cool things up here."

"not cooler than what we have, i suppose," pinky challenges. "if we did not, you would not be here in the middle of the ocean, far away from where you come, _right_?"

johnny blushes.

"mom did say i liked the ocean better," he mutters, barely above his breath. "but maybe i shouldn't have strayed too far from shore."

"_maybe_," pinky hums, circles the little sand heap within seconds. "but you're already here."

"yeah," a pause."i'm johnny."

pinky eyes his offered hand with a quirked brow, head lilted to the side in question, curiosity.

"it's a handshake," johnny explains. "it's something we do up here when we meet new people."

_or new friends. _

"huh," pinky nods, takes his hand. johnny shakes it, firm.

"i suppose i have to tell you my name, right?" pinky queries, eyeing their joined hands with fascination. "i am taeyong."

"_taeyong_," johnny parrots, liking the way it rolls off his tongue. "it's nice to meet you, taeyong. "

taeyong beams.

"it is nice to meet you, johnny."

* * *

they go to shore when the sea is calmer, the tide is down. mermaids, johnny discovers, are incredibly quick swimmers, what with the lack of restriction from human legs that cramp. he holds on to taeyong's waist, tight, blinks at the occasional spray of saltwater. there was a dolphin that joined them for their journey. or _two._

johnny is nothing short of exhilarated.

"will i see you again?" johnny asks when they halt a few meters away from shore, far from prying eyes.

"_maybe_," taeyong teases. "or not."

johnny pouts. taeyong chuckles.

"there's a cove," taeyong begins, lifting himself up on the sand so he can whisper in johnny's ear. "just a few miles west. you can reach it by foot when the tide is low."

johnny is giddy with hope.

"will i see you there?" he queries.

taeyong smiles, eyes twinkling.

"you should go find out for yourself, johnny." taeyong giggles, then splashes him with water. he is gone when johnny opens his eyes; only ripples and waves left in his wake.

johnny looks at his hands, sees flecks of gold. he knows what he wants to do for tomorrow.

(at home, he gets a scolding.

something about straying too far, about the ocean being too dangerous, even for professionals. but the words all blur in his head, his memories a haze of pink, coral, of sapphire, and gold.

the ocean is a friend.

in the ocean, is a _friend_.)

* * *

the next day, johnny comes ready. he's checked the web for the tides, knows when it is low or high. he sneaks out of the hotel before sunrise, reaches the shores just as the great sun paints the skies with corals and golds and oranges.

he smiles at coral.

the path is there like taeyong described--narrow, winding. johnny squints; he thinks there could be the beginnings of a cove a mile or so away, but it could just be wishful thinking.

or maybe not.

he trusts the mermaid.

johnny skips on the damp sand, the wind singing in chorus with the waves as he winds along the path. the cove comes into view after a couple of twists, a well-hidden cave that goes underwater when the tide is at its highest.

johnny beams.

water drips from the formations. _drip, drop._

johnny sits on the sand, close enough so the waves tickle his toes with every sway of the wind.

_drip. _

he wonders if taeyong will come, or if this was a fruitless adventure.

or not so much. the cove makes for a majestic hiding place, really.

_drop._

he leans on the valley between his knees, counts the seconds along with the dripping stalactites.

a hundred drops later, a splash.

johnny grins at the sliver of glimmering gold, shining coral.

"hey," he greets, smile wide when a pink head emerges from the water.

"you are a good _seeker_," taeyong motions, leaning on his arms by the empty space beside johnny. "how did you tell the tides?"

"google," johnny answers, and he's met with the mermaid's confused blink. "it's—it’s this thing where you can search up things and stuff."

"like a _knowledge repository_?" taeyong supplies, eyes wide with curiosity. "we have those too, but it may be much different from b—"

"google," johnny corrects.

"_google._”

there's a pause in their conversation, but it's _comfortable_, instead of awkward.

"ah, i got you this," johnny fishes in the pockets of his boardshorts, unveils a plastic toy of sorts.

a water hoop game. pink, like taeyong's hair.

"a gift?" taeyong moves closer. “for me?”

"mhm," johnny nods, hands the contraption to the mermaid, scoots closer so their shoulders touch. "it's a game, you press this and—"

taeyong presses the blue button with his thumb and shoots three of the hoops onto the hook.

"_huh._ a natural."

taeyong beams.

"did i do it right?" he asks, and johnny thinks his eyes rival precious gems with how they glimmer. "this is _easy_."

"_maybe_," johnny hums, smug. "but you gotta put all the hoops in to really win--you have four left."

taeyong nods, presses the red button on the left, and successfully dislodges all the hoops he managed to shoot at first try. johnny thinks his pout is the cutest.

"not as easy right?"

taeyong huffs, presses the buttons more aggressively, but fails at shooting every hoop. johnny chuckles, shakes his head at his valiant effort to win.

"it's fine, you'll get the hang of it eventually," he assures, but taeyong is immersed in the plastic toy, brows knit together in concentration. "just a c—"

"aha!" taeyong cheers, and johnny sees seven hoops all successfully slung onto the designated hooks, three by four.

"easy~" taeyong sing-songs, and johnny can't help but smile along. "i would love to see all my friends lose their marbles over this."

johnny nods.

"thank you, johnny." a soft grin. but it melts into a frown, into furrowed brows. a _pout._

"something wrong?" johnny queries, head lilted to the side.

"you brought a gift for me," taeyong begins, a sigh in his syllables. "but i've come bearing no gifts—empty handed."

"oh that's no b—"

_splash!_

taeyong has dived back into the blue before johnny could protest. johnny blinks, watches the blur of coral and gold swim downwards and downwards to the sea bed.

"huh," he mutters, quite confused, but another splash interrupts any further train of thought.

"_here_," taeyong emerges with a closed fist, his eyes twinkling like stars. "it is not a contraption, but it is a present, nonetheless."

johnny leans close."you didn't have to."

"nor did you," taeyong grins. "come on, give me your hand."

johnny reaches out, palm open. taeyong places the gift on it, and johnny feels something hard, smooth, and spherical.

"a _pearl_?" johnny places the trinket between two fingers, grins as it catches the light of the sun.

"yes." taeyong nods. "the oyster was happy to provide."

johnny's brow quirks.

"you talk to oysters?" he asks, keeps the pearl in his pocket. "and thanks for the pearl. it's pretty."

_like you_, johnny wants to add, but thinks that, maybe, it's much too soon.

"you don't?" taeyong kids. johnny chuckles along.

"i've never tried," johnny banters as taeyong scoots up so they're shoulder to shoulder once more. "maybe you can show me how?"

"grow a set of gills first," taeyong jokes. "then maybe i will."

"you set a hard bargain, taeyong."

taeyong grins.

johnny feels like he's floating.

* * *

florida is a place.

the beach holds a wonderful sunset, much more, johnny realizes, when you watch it with a mermaid.

"it's like your tail," he points out, gesturing at the clouds.

taeyong giggles, raises his tail up so it melds with the sky.

_next time_, johnny thinks. next time he'll bring his camera.

"will you be here tomorrow?" taeyong asks as the tide rises, head lilted in expectation, curiosity.

johnny's face falls.

"no." he's honest, his tone filled with remorse. "i go back to chicago tomorrow."

"is this not your home?"

johnny shakes his head.

"i'm a thousand miles away," he explains. "we only go here every summer, but school starts in a week."

taeyong nods.

"we fly back in the morning."

"you have _wings_?" taeyong leans forth, checks his back for any sort of avian contraption. "wh—”

johnny laughs.

"no, no, like—” he speaks in between chuckles. "an _airplane_. have you seen one before?"

he makes a swooping motion with his arm, imitating flight.

"ah, the metal_ bird_," taeyong nods in understanding. "i've seen a number. you have _tamed_ one?"

johnny laughs again.

taeyong pouts, furrows his brow. "what's so funny?"

"we don’t tame airplanes," johnny explains. "they're like boats and stuff—they just fly instead of float."

taeyong juts his lips out, squints. "then i stand corrected."

johnny wants to pinch his cheek.

"so you have school as well," taeyong brings up, tail lazily swishing against the rising tide. "will i see you after, then?"

johnny feels a lil spark, perhaps a butterfly in his tummy.

"of course," he nods, fervent. "next summer. right_ here_."

"is that a promise?"

johnny nods. raises his pinky. taeyong looks at it, curious.

"another handshake?" he asks.

"_no_," johnny shakes his head as he explains. "it's a pinky promise. just do what i'm doing."

"you have such a wide variety of customs," taeyong quips, raises his pinky in the air.

"what do you do under the sea?" johnny hooks their pinkies together, motions for taeyong to connect their thumbs.

_a promise. _

"not _this_, definitely," taeyong exclaims. there's a small splash as he sets his hand down. "but—”

he scoots up, just so his tail meets dry land. taeyong runs a hand up the delicate scales, lets three loose ones fall into his waiting palm. johnny watches, amazed.

"did that hurt?" he asks, worried.

"no, no." taeyong assures. "but this is what we do in the depths."

he offers the scales to johnny, who cradles it delicately in his hands.

"it's supposed to be an exchange but you have legs and--well--"

johnny removes the one ring hoop hooked on his ear and offers it to the mermaid.

"well, it's not the same but—”

taeyong grins, accepts the golden jewelry with both hands.

"it's a promise, then."

the tide rises, and the beachy coast inside the cove quickly shrinks. and shrinks.

"you should go back," taeyong motions. "i'll accompany you."

they swim to shore, the setting sun serving as their background.

johnny bids taeyong farewell. in his pocket is a pearl, as well as three scales of coral and gold.

in his heart is hope.

"see you soon."

🏖️

a year passes.

florida is_ still _a place.

the beach is still there, the seas a deep blue against the white sand. johnny thinks summer couldn't come fast enough, goggles tight against his face as he dives into the cool, calm waves.

he hasn't forgotten.

the promise hangs on a silver chain upon his neck, three scales of coral and gold safe in a potion bottle. maybe he should've taken it off before diving in, but there's just a part of him that wants taeyong to see—wants to see taeyong _see_.

that he remembers.

that he is _back_, and he _remembers._

the necklace sways. below him, the sea bed is a thousand, million colors, all full of life, dancing with the gentle currents. johnny likes snorkeling, likes seeing the ocean through the glass of his goggles. perhaps he was of the sea in his past life. his mother likes joking about it, with his love for the water.

_splish._

a torrent of bubbles interrupts his sightseeing, but he can't even complain. behind the curtain of fizz is a familiar face, a face he's been longing to see since—well, _since._

"hello," taeyong mouths, gently swimming from underneath him, his grin just as bright under the sea as he is above it. johnny opens his mouth to reply, but instead, chokes on saltwater.

he hears taeyong giggle once his head is out of the water.

"did you try to talk?" the mermaid asks, mirth bright in his glimmering hues. "i thought i told you—"

"that i had to—” johnny speaks in between wheezes. his lungs do not appreciate the salt. “—grow gills before that happens—i know."

taeyong rubs his back.

"sorry," taeyong sounds far from it. "did i surprise you, johnny?"

"yes," johnny clears his throat, wheezes another time for good measure. "how did you know i was already here?"

"the _fish_," taeyong answers. "they saw _this_—" he points to the potion bottle. "and told me.”

johnny suddenly feels proud of his decision to wear the trinket.

"talking to sea creatures," he quips, grinning. "how _convenient."_

a year has passed.

taeyong remains ethereal--his hair a mop of pastelly pink, with select holographic strands that catch the rays of the sun.

johnny is _enthralled._

"hey," his eyes dart to taeyong's left ear, where a gold hoop earring hangs. "is that my—"

taeyong's cheeks color pink. johnny takes it as affirmation.

"it looks good on you."

taeyong purses his lips, chews on it to keep a smile from growing too wide.

"thanks," he motions, points to the necklace. "that looks good on you too."

johnny grins.

they swim to the cove.

_(their cove.) _

johnny does gentle backstrokes, guided by taeyong beside him.

"where did you learn to swim?" taeyong asks, bobbing his head up from beneath the surface.

"my parents enrolled me in classes," johnny replies, switching to a calm float. "something about weak lungs and building strength."

"ah," taeyong pauses. "but you are well now?"

"mhm," johnny affirms, assures, grinning. "mom says i ended up liking the water too much, though."

taeyong laughs. "there's a lot to like."

johnny takes a good look at the mermaid, finds no reason to disagree.

so he nods. earnest. "_true_."

the cove is a _cove._

the tide is low, and the beach is there, big enough for the both of them. maybe even more.

(but they are _enough_.)

"what do you do in school?" taeyong asks, scooting up the sandy banks to sit beside johnny. "do you have a variety of subjects as well?"

"mhm," johnny counts on his fingers. "like english, math, sciences--that stuff. "

he pulls his knees to his chest, taps his feet on the gentle waves.

"do you have that too?"

taeyong nods.

"mm. but we learn other languages as well," a pause. "a class on land dwellers too."

that piques johnny's interest.

"oh?" he motions, head lilted to the side. "what is that about?"

taeyong's expression sours.

"nothing correct," he groans, swishes his tail underneath the blue. "it's all to keep us away from the surface—fearmongering."

johnny's eyes widen. “_huh._”

"mhm," taeyong hums. "i thought it was all too _extreme_, really."

he looks at johnny, gives him a once-over. johnny feel the slightest bit self-conscious.

"not all humans are bad."

johnny blinks. "how many have you met?"

taeyong turns away. "..._one_."

johnny hums, quirks a brow.

"but, i've been _observing_!" taeyong protests, obviously not enjoying johnny's smug face. "they're not all that bad! and mother is right--humans are_ harmless_ in small numbers. and—"

johnny laughs.

"it's okay, taeyong," he assures. "i mean i'm glad—i’m thankful you wanted to be friends with me," johnny grins, bright, wide.

taeyong juts his lip out.

"i thought you were an _idiot,"_ he confesses. "straying into a harsh current like that."

“hey,” johnny winces, hand to his chest in faux offense. “i’m a pretty good swimmer.”

"yes," taeyong's tone comes with a whine. "but the ocean is _unpredictable_. it is not as friendly, especially to land dwellers."

johnny looks at his companion.

"it's friendly enough," he quips, shrugging. "besides, i got to meet you because of it."

he grins. taeyong squints.

"maybe you _are_ an idiot," taeyong scoffs, shakes his head. "what if i weren't there that time, huh?"

johnny shrugs.

"but you _were_," he motions. "that's the most important thing."

taeyong sighs.

"you're something else."

johnny beams at that.

"i'll take that as a compliment," he banters, before opening his pocket zipper and fishing something out of it. "oh, before i forget—"

it's a silver chain, not unlike his own, but the pendant is chicago's skyline. a souvenir, really. taeyong's eyes twinkle under the sun, brimming with curiosity.

"what's that?"

"a necklace," johnny scoots closer, pulls the clasp off of the chain. "it's chicago's skyline. where i live."

he offers the open chain.

"_may i_?"

taeyong nods, turns his back towards johnny so he can fasten the necklace more comfortably.

"there," johnny's smile is wide when taeyong turns around. "it looks good on you."

taeyong blushes.

"you keep saying that," he pouts, scrunches his nose.

"just saying the truth."

taeyong groans.

"_again_, i've come empty handed," he notes with a pout. "there is only so much i can take from the ocean for free, johnny."

johnny shakes his head, dispels the growing sentiment.

"it's no big deal," he motions, shrugging. "it's a gift."

"but—"

taeyong protests, sighs, contemplates in his pause.

"are you _courting _me?"

this time, it's johnny's cheeks that color—more beet red, than pink.

"w-_what_?"

"where i come from," taeyong begins, brows knit. "giving gifts is a ritual of _courtship_."

johnny gasps, gapes. "w-well i—"

"i-is it different up here?" taeyong cuts, trips on his syllables. johnny sees that his cheeks are also full of color. "i-i mean, it's probably vastly different—you don't really mean anything by this and i—"

"taeyong," johnny interrupts the mermaid's ramble. taeyong, for the first time after a paragraph, breathes in.

"sorry, i—"

"it's fine," johnny assures, smile gentle. "i mean it's not really different from what we do up here—giving gifts do mean something."

"like what?" taeyong asks.

"friendship, _admiration_, things like that" johnny counts off on his fingers. "mostly i just saw the necklace and thought of you."

taeyong's face falls a little. johnny smirks.

"did you want me to court you?" he teases, ignores the burn on his cheeks, the tips of his ears.

taeyong's eyes widen.

"_no_!" he yells, splashing the boy for good measure. "well, i—i think it's too early and you're—i—"

he's interrupted by a flurry of giggles. taeyong gapes in distaste.

"you—” his tone is accusatory. "you're teasing me!"

taeyong dives into the deep, kicks his tail hard, and sends a big wave off towards johnny. _revenge._ johnny doesn't stop laughing quick enough, chokes on sea water in turn. taeyong reappears with furrowed brows, his pouting face half-hidden underneath the clear blue.

"_mean_."

johnny grins big, eyes turning into gleeful crescents.

"sorry, sorry." he motions, hands together in apology. taeyong makes bubbles with his mouth.

"stupid land dweller," taeyong huffs, hauling himself up on the beach. "i could _drown_ you."

the threat makes johnny laugh.

"that sounds like a dream," he quips. taeyong's pout deepens.

there's a pause in their conversation. the wind chimes with the warm summer breeze.

"i mean i _could_," johnny is the one to break the silence.

taeyong's head lilts, confused. "huh?"

johnny's cheeks color once more, the deep red reaching his ears.

"_court _you," he answers, unable to look. "i'd do it if you'd let me."

taeyong stares at him, wide-eyed. "you're not _teasing_ me, right?"

johnny shakes his head. "i mean it's probably too early, but—”

florida is a place.

it has a beach, the clear blue sea, white sand that tickle feet.

johnny is fourteen, on his tenth summer in the state, and he thinks he's about to discover love.

"you can say n—"

"i don't mind."

this time, it's johnny's eyes that go wide.

"_really_?"

"mhm," taeyong nods, hums, worries his lips between his teeth. his cheeks are the same color of his tail, almost. just a bit ruddier. "you may court me."

johnny lets out a breathy laugh, half relief, half disbelief.

"then i _should_."

they go to the shore at sundown. taeyong hides behind a rock once they are close to shore, not too keen on getting discovered.

"i'll see you tomorrow?" johnny motions, hand on the back of his neck, his eyes towards the sunset.

for once, he feels a bit bashful.

"tomorrow," taeyong nods, hums. "the same time? at _our _cove."

johnny thinks he likes the sound of _"our cove"_ too much.

"at _our _cove," he parrots, grinning, giddy. he thinks if it's too early to swoop in for a kiss on the cheek, but maybe he'll be lucky tomorrow.

"goodnight?"

taeyong sounds hesitant, like he doesn't want to leave. johnny mirrors the sentiment.

"goodnight, taeyong."

on the shore, johnny watches as taeyong disappears into the watercolor sea--coral and gold.

* * *

florida is a place.

the ocean is the ocean.

johnny has been coming to the sea every summer, and has been doing so for the last ten years. family tradition, or something. his family spends a week or two in the sunny state, before flying back to chilly chicago for school.

it's always been the same. johnny enjoys the ocean too much, gets a nice tan or an awful sunburn. they get souvenirs, a bunch of good food, stay in their villa built specifically for these summers.

this year, though, is different.

this year, johnny has a friend.

this year, it's not just the ocean.

"did you wait long?" johnny asks, grin obvious in his features. taeyong's already at the cove (their cove), lazily swishing his tail against the calm motion of the waters.

"no," taeyong shakes his head, smiles, gentle. "i just got here."

yesterday, johnny came bearing a gift. taeyong, with his cheeks tinted pink, asked if it was for courting.

"_may i court you_?" johnny remembers asking. a part of him thinks it's too soon to call it love, but it's something that can grow. taeyong agreed, and they're here.

the air is a bit different, johnny notes, but it could be nerves.

"i looked a bit into the courtship ritual," johnny opens, taking the open space beside taeyong, close enough so their shoulders touch. "it's not a definite thing, is it?"

taeyong shakes his head.

"it varies."

johnny nods.

"i have something for you," he nudges taeyong a bit, before reaching into his pockets for the gift. "close your eyes?"

taeyong squints, scrunches his nose--amusement. "you're really serious about this?"

still, he obeys. closes his eyes.

"i am." johnny affirms. “_very_ serious.”

taeyong purses his lips to keep himself from smiling too much.

it takes a moment, before johnny takes his hand and slips something around his wrist.

"you can open your eyes now."

taeyong's eyes flutter open, is greeted by johnny's shy face. on his hand is a bracelet, made of coral and yellow beads strung around an elastic band. taeyong raises it arm to let it catch the light, smiles when it does. johnny thinks he might have to retract a prior statement, seeing taeyong's eyes shine like that.

"i like it," taeyong utters. his grin is bright.

johnny feels his heart do a flip.

"i-i'm_ glad_," he stutters, looks away, bottom lip between his teeth. "i thought it would match your tail."

taeyong kicks his tail up, places his arm beside the vibrant scales.

"it does. thank you."

he sets it down with a splash. johnny chuckles, moves his head to avoid the drops, but fails.

he doesn't mind, though.

the day comes and goes, spent well by talking and swimming, talking while swimming. taeyong is fourteen, like him. a scholar, hence the schooling.

"so you don't all go to school?" johnny asks, curious.

"some do," taeyong clarifies. "i just have more subjects than most."

johnny fights the urge to call him a nerd, though endlessly endeared.

they come to the shore at sundown, part ways on the watercolor sea.

the summer goes like that. in the middle of the week, taeyong finds himself with a new necklace, a bracelet, and a golden hair clip. today, johnny brings a container. a _tupperware,_ he calls it. the inside smells heavenly—sweet.

"you don't have to bring a gift every day," taeyong scolds, but leans over nonetheless. "your presence is more than enough."

johnny smiles, bright.

"i wanted to!" he takes a brown square from the container, offers it to taeyong. "my mom makes the best brownies around."

"brownies?" taeyong tilts his head to the side. "what are those?"

he takes the brown square nonetheless, takes a whiff.

"is this edible?" he asks, and johnny nods, grinning.

"try it."

taeyong does, takes a bite, and johnny suddenly knows how to define utter bliss.

"do you like it?"

taeyong hums, moans, really, taking another bite of the sweet.

"i've never had anything like this," he confesses, finishing the square off with a happy sound. "can i have another brownie, please?"

johnny nods, places another piece on taeyong's waiting hands. taeyong takes no time in putting it in his mouth, relishing in the taste.

"what is it made of?"

"chocolate," johnny takes a piece for himself, thanks the heavens for his mother. "and a lot of love."

taeyong smiles at that.

"your mother sounds wonderful," taeyong motions.

johnny nods, agrees. "she is."

"this chocolate you speak of," taeyong swims close, picks off another square from the container. "can you bring more for me?"

johnny couldn't say yes fast enough. "yeah! of course!"

"thank you," taeyong grins, finishes another brownie.

the twinkle in his eyes turn teasing.

"this may be the best gift you've given me this entire week."

johnny would've been offended, but the necklace hangs on taeyong's neck, the bracelet tight around his wrist, the hairclip glittering against his hair.

"huh. _really_."

taeyong hums, makes a show of licking his fingers free of chocolate.

"mhm."

johnny chuckles, shakes his head.

"i guess the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," he quips. "even if they have a tail."

taeyong scrunches his nose, picks off the last square in the box.

johnny could be petty, could come empty handed when they meet next, but he's a boy with a weakness, so he returns with an airtight container of chocolates. taeyong, though, makes a face at the box, pushes it away.

"i think i've had enough of that for now," he grumbles.

johnny sees him clutch his stomach, connects the dots.

"indigestion?" he suggests, and taeyong nods with a pout. johnny shrugs, makes a show of shaking the box. "no worries. this thing's _airtight. _you can enjoy it back home."

taeyong eyes the container, but accepts it with a sigh. "thank you."

they don't swim that much that day, taeyong complaining about the ache in his tummy every five minutes, but johnny can't complain when the mermaid has claimed his thighs as his pillows.

"how could something so good hurt so much?" taeyong whines.

johnny snorts. "balance?"

aeyong groans, grumbles. johnny, eager to provide comfort, runs a hand through his pink locks.

"it'll pass," he assures, tries his best not to be too happy when he feels taeyong nuzzle against his hand. "you'll be good as new tomorrow."

"i better be." taeyong sniffs. "you leave the day after, correct?"

johnny sighs. "yup."

taeyong whines, wraps his arms around johnny's waist, presses his face against his stomach.

"i wish you didn't have to."

johnny feels too giddy. "i wish for that too."

tomorrow comes.

tomorrow is _today. _

johnny brings another box, but it doesn't contain sweets of any kind. taeyong eyes the contraption with curiosity, more so when johnny presses it against his own face, squints through the little glass hole on the side.

_flash!_

taeyong startles, falls into the water and makes quite a big splash.

"sorry, sorry." johnny apologizes, and taeyong rubs his eyes from the sudden spark. "did i scare you?"

taeyong's brows are knit. he huffs. johnny takes it as a yes.

"sorry."

he cradles a white, square piece in his hand, shakes it vigorously.

"what's that?" taeyong asks, his eyes re-adjusting. he hauls himself on the bank, scoots closer to inspect the object.

"a _polaroid_," johnny answers, checks the photo to see if it's developed. "gimme a sec."

taeyong nods, bites his lip. anticipates.

"huh," johnny looks at the photo, his eyes fond. "this is_ unfair_."

taeyong's brows furrow. "what do you mean?"

"you don't have a bad angle." johnny hands him the polaroid, his grin wide. "really, unfair."

taeyong is confused, but he looks at the square and sees a mirror of his liking, captured in still.

"is that..." taeyong hesitates, but johnny lets him take the square from his hand. "is that me?"

johnny nods. "yup."

taeyong gasps, fascinated.

"i've been wanting to take your picture for a while now," johnny confesses, his cheeks coloring to a light pink. "figured today's the day i actually follow through."

taeyong's eyes are on the photo.

"can i keep this?"

"sure," johnny nods, raising his camera. "can i take another one, though?" a pause. "for me?"

taeyong gives him a bright grin. "of course."

johnny takes another shot. this time, taeyong is smiling.

when the day ends, johnny has exhausted his roll. he's left with a couple of taeyong's solos, the rest being photos of them both. he arranges them neatly near the inner edge of the cove.

"you can take some," johnny rummages through his pockets, picks out a waterproof case.

taeyong bites his lip, hovers over the entire selection. he picks out the first photo johnny took of him, as well as two photos of them both--one which he shakily captured on his own.

"i want these," he motions, raising the polaroids up. "can i?"

johnny nods. he puts them in the case, hands them over to taeyong. 

"of course."

taeyong grins, excited. "thank you."

johnny suddenly wishes he had more film left, if only to capture taeyong's silhouette against the colors of the setting sun.

"will you be here next year?"

they float behind a rock, one that is close to the now-empty shore.

"of course," johnny assures, raises his pinky. taeyong already knows the implication, intertwines his own pinky with it. "it's _our_ tradition."

taeyong beams. 

"i'll see you."

johnny's about to swim off, like he always does, but taeyong grabs him by the wrist.

"yeah?" he blinks, questioning. his answer comes as a soft kiss to his cheek, wet, warm. _quick._

"be safe." taeyong looks at everything but him, lip worried between his teeth. "take care."

johnny is dumbfounded.

"i will," he manages to say, but taeyong has already dived beneath the blue when he finds his voice.

he touches his cheek. it's warm. wet.

_real. _

johnny's still in a daze when he swims back to shore, and even so when he's back at their villa.

(it kicks in late.

that he's gotten a kiss. from a mermaid, no less.

he practically yells into his pillow, out of his pillow, while jumping on the bed, too giddy to be calm. even his mother's scolding couldn't dampen his glee.

next year can't come quick enough.)

⛵

florida is a place.

a year passes, and the beach remains clear and blue, the sand soft and white and ticklish.

johnny does not feel the sand. instead, his feet stomp against the polished wood of the deck of a yacht, impatient, miffed.

"i was happy with the beach."

his mother shakes her head, takes a sip of freshly squeezed juice.

"you're_ always_ on the beach, johnny," she motions from under her sun hat. "your father wanted to set sail today, so we're here."

johnny groans. "but mom—"

"no buts," she scolds. "stay out of the water for a while, will you? next thing i know, you're gonna be growing _gills _and a tail."

johnny grumbles. _maybe_ that was his plan.

the conversation ends at that. johnny leans against the railing, heaves a loud sigh. heavy.

it's a bit before noon. a year ago, he was traipsing on the sand to a hidden cove that only appears when the tide is low.

_their_ hidden cove.

the thought makes him smile. but it melts into a frown, because instead of doing the same, he's leagues away from the shore.

there's a bit of an _issue,_ johnny realizes, about having a friend who was of the sea: communication.

no, not the talking. johnny prides himself at being a talker, and he and taeyong have always had good conversation together. the problem is in the _after._

when they part.

"i should ask if there's service under the sea," johnny mutters under his breath, even though the mere idea is ridiculous. "or waterproof cellphones."

would've been great if he could just text taeyong with an:

> [ out yachting. it's the one with the blue stripe. bail me out? ]

but _no_. all he has is hope. a wish that mermaids can be forgiving, understanding about circumstances that fifteen year-old boys cannot control.

another sigh.

"how long will we be here?"

his mother is silent under her beach hat. either she's asleep, or ignoring her son. johnny thinks it's the latter.

so, he turns back to the sea, hopes to find a listening ear in the blue. maybe daydream about a mermaid, with hair of pastel pink and a tail of coral and gold.

_splash!_

johnny blinks out of his reverie, furrows his brows at the sound.

he looks below the deck. the water is as blue as ever.

"huh. must be th--"

_splash!_

johnny pauses, blinks, checks over the railing for whatever is causing the sudden ruckus.

_splish!_

a torrent of water answers his little inspection. and then, a giggle.

a sliver of pink.

a glimmer of coral and gold.

"_taeyong_!" johnny yells, but he slaps his hands to his mouth almost immediately after.

he looks back, sees his mother undisturbed on her recliner. he heaves a sigh of relief.

"you're here!" johnny whisper-shouts as he leans over. "how—”

taeyong looks at him with a bright grin, wide and cheeky. like an _orange slice._

"the_ fish_," he answers, curt and simple. "they heard you whining."

johnny pouts.

"i just wanted to see you," he grumbles, a pout on his lips. taeyong chuckles at that. "i thought you'd think i ditched."

taeyong hums, swims in time with the slow drift of the yacht.

"i was close to thinking that," he teases, taps his chin for effect. "but the fish came to your rescue."

johnny scrunches his nose. "i should go thank the fish, then."

taeyong grins, swims in a circle, before making a show of flicking his tail and diving into the deep.

_show-off._

"mom!" johnny paces to his things, collects his gear and slips them on. "i'm gonna go snorkeling!"

his mom wakes at that, looks at him with bleary, squinted hues.

"_what_?!" she yells. "johnny suh!"

johnny skips on one foot as he slips on the other fin, snug and tight.

"uh," johnny scrambles for an excuse as he unbuttons his shirt in favor of his rash guard. "i saw a really pretty formation here!"

he adjusts the goggles on his face. "i'll be back in a bit!"

_lies,_ but his mother doesn't need to know all of the specifics.

"yah, seo youngho!"

he dives in before his mother could even protest. he'll get an earful later, but he knows it's worth it.

( "i'm going to need you to drop the anchor," johnny's mother sprints to the helmstation, gets a hold of the captain. "my son just_ dove_.")

("he what?" johnny's father looks in disbelief.)

("he's _fifteen, _darling." she motions with an eye-roll. “besides—”)

(she remembers seeing coral, a glimmer of gold. perhaps a tuft of pink if she looked closer.)

("—he's not alone.")

* * *

florida is a place.

the water is cool, the wind warm, the sun's rays against the calm sway of the waves.

johnny loves the ocean. the feel of the water gliding against his body, the cool splash when he breaks the surface for air. taeyong giggles, avoids the droplets.

johnny _really _loves the ocean.

"your mother won't be mad?" taeyong asks, swimming closer. "she did not sound pleased."

"she will be," johnny affirms, laughs. "but she'll get over it. she knows i love the sea."

the look he gives is meaningful. taeyong colors, just a bit. looks off to the horizon.

"wish i could say the same about the land," he motions, sniffing. "i think i got you beat a few notches."

johnny shrugs."i'd have to agree."

taeyong swims even closer. johnny feels him reach for his hand, interlace their fingers. he quirks a brow.

"how long do we have?" taeyong asks, an unreadable glint present in his crystal hues.

johnny looks back at the yacht then back at the mermaid. he smiles, squeezes his hand.

"as long as we need."

taeyong half-scoffs, half-laughs. "then we better go."

taeyong pulls him forward, and johnny swims forth, gentle at first. the speed picks up a while later.

"where are we going?" he asks, half swimming, half-latched against the agile mermaid as he zooms forth.

"you'll see," taeyong answers, punctuated with a snort.

johnny hums, would've shrugged if his shoulders weren't busy. "you had this planned?"

"oh no," taeyong shakes his head. "but i figured if we were going to be in the middle of the sea, then i might as well do this."

johnny's brows furrow, curious. "huh."

the yacht is barely a dot when he looks back, white and blue.

"how long can you hold your breath?" taeyong asks, looks back behind him to check-in.

johnny contemplates an answer.

"three minutes?" he ballparks, trying to remember his breath time. "a_ bit_ over that, i think."

taeyong juts his lip out, nods. "that should be enough."

again, he picks up the pace.

again, johnny is left to wonder--both at the sight and their unknown destination.

the sea goes from a bright teal to a deeper prussian blue.

"there's a reef just across that." taeyong points to a trench, makes out a spot with strong currents, judging by the surrounding foam.

"let me guess," he curls a finger on his chin, looks contemplative. "no human has gone there, huh?"

taeyong lets out a laugh.

"correct," he nods. "but you're with a mermaid."

johnny squints.

"you want _me_ to swim through a current?" he looks at taeyong in mild disbelief. "that _strong_?"

"oh neptune,_ no_," taeyong shakes his head. "i know a way to avoid it, but we have to dive deep."

suddenly, it all makes sense.

"that's why you asked how--"

"mhm!" taeyong nods, beams, radiates pure enthusiasm. "it shouldn't take more than a minute, especially since you're with me."

their pair bob against the waves.

"you know," johnny begins. "i should be more careful, seeing as i almost drowned once. but—”

taeyong looks ready to butt in.

"my classmates voted me as resident adventurer, so let's do it."

he grabs taeyong's hand, offers three fervent nods of assurance. taeyong shakes his head, laughs.

"you're really something else, johnny." he motions, then gestures to his head. "put your goggles on."

johnny nods, easily obeys. he pulls the accessory down, fits it snugly against his nose and over his eyes.

"how do i look?"

taeyong splutters.

"funny," he comments, straightforward. "but it should do its job properly, right?"

johnny pouts. "well i'm sorry not all of us are built to see through saltwater."

taeyong chuckles.

"sorry, sorry," johnny can't stay mad when his eyes glimmer like that, really. "you go hold your breath when i say so, okay?"

johnny nods, inhales. "okay."

"one—"

taeyong counts to three. johnny takes in a breath, closes his eyes when he's plunged into the blue.

what he sees is _breathtaking._

taeyong glimmers underwater, even more beautifully than he does on the surface. johnny would've gasped if he could. the mermaid holds his hand tight, pulls him through the deep, faster than he ever could with just his own two legs kicking forth.

the ocean is the ocean.

it is_ beautiful_, over and under.

taeyong leads him between two cliffs, through an arch that could've been a passageway. again, johnny would've gasped if he could.

barely a minute.

soon, he feels taeyong swim up, take him along with the pull. if he looks back, he would see a school of fish tailing them--a rainbow trail to mark the path of their little journey. up, and _up._

the light, piercing through the surface. a splash as they break through.

johnny takes a nice, long breath of air, gasps as oxygen fills his lungs.

taeyong giggles. "three minutes, huh?"

johnny pouts. "that was not a fair observation at all."

taeyong grins. "we're here."

florida is a place.

the ocean is the ocean.

it's bluer, _deeper_, bordered by strong currents that would drown even the most experienced swimmer.

but he has a mermaid with him. so he's here, aweing at the sight.

"wow. if it's this beautiful in the surface," he motions, his feet lazily paddling underneath. "then it must be something else underwater, huh?"

taeyong simply offers a smile, gentle and knowing. he grabs johnny's wrists, pulls him forth.

"it's my favorite place, after all."

johnny twists around taeyong's grip, makes it so that their hands meet, fingers intertwined.

"i'm honored, then."

taeyong's beam is a star in its own right.

the sea is blue, the wind calm and peaceful. the water ripples around their pair. movement.

_life._

"i'll count to three again," taeyong motions, eyes twinkling with anticipation. "then we go under."

johnny nods, matches his excitement.

"one--" taeyong counts.

johnny inhales, then holds his breath.

they dive down on three.

florida is a place.

there is the beach, the deep blue sea.

johnny has been spending his summers here for years; traipsing in the salt water, snorkeling in the crystal blue, having fun on the white sand. but he's never been _here_. never seen anything like this.

under the sea is a masterpiece. there's something that could've been a cliff eons ago, but now it serves as an anchor to a thousand kinds of coral, home to millions of ocean life.

johnny would gasp if he could. he looks to taeyong, discovers ocean eyes on his person. a smile, ethereal under the blue. for the first time in fifteen years, johnny feels a strong urge, a deep longing.

for the sea. _someon_e of the sea.

behind the glass of his goggles, his honey hues are brimming with fondness. softness.

perhaps, _love._

taeyong reaches forth, cups johnny's cheek in his palm. johnny melts, nuzzles further. under the sea, he hears a garbled chuckle.

"no, silly--" taeyong beams, pushes johnny's cheek so he would turn to look behind him. "look."

so, johnny does.

behind him is a migration. a thousand, hundred thousand fish, swirling around in something like an underwater tornado. johnny squints. he thinks they're snappers, or marlins. taeyong takes the space beside him, holds his hand and intertwines their fingers.

squeezes.

johnny looks to his companion, offers the best smile he could give despite holding his breath in.

_it's beautiful,_ he thinks.

he takes in a big gasp of air when they resurface, his expression swirling with nothing but glee. beside him, taeyong shines.

_happy._

johnny takes off his goggles, wipes the excess water off of his face. beams.

"that was beautiful," he exclaims. "like—_wow._”

taeyong chuckles. beside their pair, a trio of pink dolphins swirl and swim, chirping with their laughter.

"they like you," taeyong quips.

"do they?" johnny squints, but he's grinning. a pink dolphin noses his shoulder, and johnny rubs its shiny little head. it chirps, then dives.

"mhm," taeyong hums, nods.

the swim back to the yacht is much quicker. they were gone for a bit over an hour. too short, too little.

(johnny's mother is waiting, arms over her chest when he climbs back up to the yacht.

"when are you going to introduce your friend?" she says, looking more to the water that at him.

johnny looks over his shoulder, sees a tuft of pink disappear into the deep, crystal blue.

“i don't know what you mean, mom," johnny motions, flashing an awkward grin at the matriarch. "i—"

"did he like the_ brownies_?"

johnny gulps, curses the heavens for how sharp is mother is.

"y-yes." he stutters, decides it is better to concede. "he loved them.")

they meet again at sunset. not in their cove, as the tide has already risen too much, but in a shallow part of the shore, hidden from view.

"that was fun," johnny motions, legs stretched out so taeyong can rest his torso against them. "i never thought i'd reach over there."

taeyong hums.

"many things you can do with a mermaid," taeyong lies between johnny's legs, rests his folded arms on his thighs. "the ocean is vast and wide."

johnny hums. "comes with many surprises." his smile holds a million meanings.

they share a moment of silence. soft. _comfortable. _taeyong shifts, adjusts his posture.

"you comfy?" johnny asks, helps taeyong rearrange their positions so the mermaid is practically on his lap, his head right on his chest.

"your heart is beating quite_ fast_," taeyong comments, hand resting on the muscle. "why is that?"

"do i _have_ to say it?" johnny says, pouts. taeyong shakes his head, scrunches his nose, amused.

florida is place.

the setting sun, painting the sea a watercolor orange.

johnny's eyes lock onto taeyong's features--his turquoise eyes, his ruddy cheeks, peach pink lips.

"taeyong?"

taeyong looks up, tilts his head to one side, hums in answer. "mhm?"

"can i_ kiss_ you?"

the waves grow louder with every passing beat of silence. taeyong stares at him with wide eyes, blinks, mouth hanging open, features streaked with confusion.

"i—sorry—” johnny backpedals. taeyong shakes his head, buries his reddening face onto the dip in the middle of johnny's chest.

"sorry," he mumbles. sincere in his apology. "mermaid kisses are very powerful and—"

johnny wraps his arms around the mermaid, hugs him close. assurance.

"it's okay."

he kisses taeyong's temple instead, knows that much is acceptable. taeyong relaxes, melts against his form, nuzzles further.

"i _really _want to kiss you too," taeyong confesses. johnny's heart skips a beat. "it's just that—it’s a lot of commitment and—"

"it's okay, yongie." johnny chuckles. taeyong whines, wraps his arms around johnny's torso. squeezes. tight.

"besides--" johnny's tone turns teasing. "we have next year, right?"

taeyong pulls back. his brows are furrowed, lips jutted to a pout.

"about that..."

johnny's face falls. "no?"

taeyong shakes his head. in the land under the sea, the sixteenth calls for a grandiose ceremony. it is a year where mermaids are most vulnerable, most prone to calling harm.

"oh," johnny nods, sighs in understanding. "in two years, then?"

taeyong worries his bottom lip between his teeth. nods.

"in _two years_."

johnny offers a solemn smile. pulls taeyong back against his chest.

"in two years."

the sky is already dark when taeyong brings johnny to shore, the sea glittering with a thousand, million stars. johnny keeps his eyes on the mermaid, his pale skin glimmering under the moonlight.

"i'll still be here next year," he motions, cradles taeyong's cheek in his palm. "family tradition."

"the fish will let me know," taeyong pouts, nuzzles forth. "i really wish i could see you."

johnny shakes his head, decides a kiss on taeyong's forehead will fare better in saying what is to be said.

"see you soon, yongie."

taeyong nods. "see you soon."

johnny does not leave the beach until the last sliver of glittering coral disappears into the deep.

⛱️

florida is a place.

there are beaches, the clear blue sea.

taeyong really doesn't come that year. johnny doesn't know why he even bothered to bring a gift, a tiny snow globe with the bean. he wades in the ocean, goggles on, expecting nothing.

hoping for everything.

the waves are calm. the sun, shining brightly. johnny waits for a hint of coral, of glimmering gold. prays. hopes. but instead, he hears chirping.

a pink dolphin noses his shoulder, opens its beak to reveal a ring. gold and coral. _marbled._

"for _me_?" johnny asks, taking the ring from its tongue. he slips it on his ring finger. a perfect fit.

the dolphin chirps, dives and swims around, before diving back up.

"_wait_," johnny fetches his own gift from his pocket, places the globe carefully in the dolphin's mouth.

"tell him i miss him," he rubs the dolphin's head. "that i'll see him next year, in our cove."

the dolphin chirps in assurance, does a majestic leap before disappearing into the deep. johnny floats in the middle of the ocean, the ring gleaming on his finger as he swims back.

🌊

florida is a place.

johnny is seventeen now, but their family keeps to the yearly tradition of going to the beach. his mother asked if he wanted to do something else. johnny gave her a fervent shake of his head.

"i like it here," he motions, grinning.

the sea stays the same. it's crystal blue, the waves glimmering under the heat of the summer sun.

johnny barely stays in their villa; his legs all too quick to run to the hidden cove when the tide is low. taeyong isn't there, but johnny knows (hopes) he will come. he sits on the fine sand, hugs his knees close to his chest. his eyes keep close watch of the ocean, for any signs of pink, of shining coral, or glimmering gold.

_splash!_

johnny's face lightens up in anticipation. he sees a tuft of pink bob up in the surface, followed by a face he's missed, a face he's been longing to see.

"yongie!"

taeyong remains ethereal. johnny realizes they've both done their fair share of growing. he's taller now, long legs turning even longer in the summer that passed. his cheeks have thinned. his jawline more pronounced. he thinks it makes him more handsome, actually.

taeyong has delicate features, but with a sharpness that could intimidate, especially if he's not smiling. his pink hair shines under the sun, holographic strands glittering like the ocean surface.

johnny's grin only widens when he lifts himself out of the water.

and then, he sees it.

instead of a tail of shining coral and glimmering gold, taeyong has a pair of pale legs, with specks of coral and gold circling his ankles. johnny's mouth drops.

"tae..._yong_?"

taeyong smiles, beams. "hello, johnny--woah!"

and promptly trips the moment he steps foot on the sand. at least johnny is quick, arms swift to catch, and taeyong lands on a broad chest instead of the fine sand.

"you have legs," johnny exclaims, tone dripping with disbelief.

"the_ sixteenth_," taeyong explains, gripping johnny's forearms to steady himself. "we have a ceremony for it, and more."

his feet dig into the sand.

"but it's very, very different outside of the water, i believe." a sheepish giggle.

"gravity," johnny quips. "it's called gravity."

taeyong chuckles, purses his lips. "i'll keep that in mind."

johnny's at least two heads taller, now that taeyong's up on the earth, standing on the sand.

"i didn't think you'd be tiny," he comments, teasing. "it's not as obvious underwater."

taeyong squints, kicks johnny's ankle with a rather weak hit.

"you are just gigantic," he banters, pouting. "i don't think i'm tiny."

johnny hums. it's there that he notices that aside from a flimsy belt of seaweed and light fabric, taeyong is literally wearing nothing else.

johnny reddens, eyes going wide. "oh my god."

it's a quick motion; taking off his shirt to tie it around taeyong's waist. it's big enough to look like a skirt, but johnny's too embarassed, unable to look.

taeyong's brows furrow. "is this necessary?"

"you're..." johnny looks at everywhere but his mermaid companion. "you're_ naked_."

the word rings barely above a whisper.

"what?" taeyong blinks, brows furrowing even further. "what do you mean naked?"

"like, no clothes?" johnny explains, wincing. he decides it's better to show instead of tell, so he grabs taeyong's wrist, motions him forth.

"our villa isn't too far from here," johnny suggests. taeyong wriggles his wrist out from his grip, chooses, instead, to hold his hand and thread their fingers together.

johnny tries his best not to combust.

"why are you so shy, suddenly?" taeyong inquires, inching closer. johnny visibly flinches, makes the mermaid pout. "it's not like i haven't—"

"it'll be better when you have clothes on," johnny cuts. taeyong squints, but doesn't push.

the trek to the seo summer villa isn't that long, but it feels like eternity for johnny. his ears are tipped red, his cheeks as warm as the summer sun.

taeyong looks unperturbed, however.

"is this like that land dweller custom?" he inquires, tone lilting with curiosity. "the one where you take someone special home."

johnny's face reddens even more.

"m-maybe." he stutters, but the hesitation makes taeyong pout. johnny sees it, attempts to make amends. "i mean _yeah_, it's totally like that."

taeyong beams, bright and cheery. "i am excited."

the villa is a two-storey home, spacious enough for a family of three who only stay there for the summers. when it's unoccupied, a caretaker stays on ground to make sure nothing is amiss.

johnny's mother is in the kitchen when they enter, thankfully oblivious to their pair. it's all too easy for johnny to pull taeyong up to his second-floor bedroom, making a beeline for his closet to pick out the most appropriate clothes for the boy.

"hm," johnny hums, choosing between his old board shorts and a pair of denim cut-offs. "which—”

"can i pick too?" taeyong cuts in, leaning dangerously close against johnny's back that it makes the latter jump. "i want this one, and that one!"

johnny collects himself, takes out a simple white shirt and the board shorts from his closet, handing them off to the boy.

it shouldn't be that hard. taeyong only has to put one leg in after another to get the shorts on, then pull down the shirt over his head. but here, johnny remembers that this is probably the first time the mermaid is encountering human clothes, so he rushes in to help.

brushing away all earlier embarrassment, johnny moves closer to assist, teaching taeyong where to put his legs in, where to shove his arms into. minutes pass, and taeyong is fully clothed, albeit drowning in the shirt fabric.

"maybe we could tuck it in?" johnny suggests, walks forth to tuck the excess fabric into the garter. "there. i think that looks better."

taeyong's expression says otherwise, though. he picks at the shirt fabric, frowns at the board shorts brushing against his thighs.

"is this really necessary?" he asks, pouting heavily. "i feel like this is too much."

johnny's grin is sheepish, apologetic. his cheeks have stopped burning, at least.

"just when you're above ground," he explains, hand on taeyong's back to lead him to the mirror. "besides, i think you look great."

taeyong finally gets a look at himself, his expression a cocktail johnny finds hard to read. first, taeyong runs his fingers through his hair, dried by the sunny trek. it's fluffy, albeit a bit messy. then, he twists around to check his two-legged form, beams at what he sees. he does a full turn.

giggles fill the room afterwards, and taeyong's face is nothing but a portrait of absolute glee.

"i look like i belong!" he exclaims, hands wrapping around johnny's wrists. "like i belong here, with _you_."

the last two words are softer. johnny is endeared.

"no one said you didn't." johnny puts a gentle hand on taeyong's cheek, and taeyong naturally nuzzles against the warmth of his hand. "i mean, the wo—"

"johnny!"

his words are cut by his mother's voice, calling from the floor below.

"y-yes, mom?"

taeyong tries his best not to burst out laughing at the fearful stutter.

"are you going to introduce your friend to me, or do i have to go up there and introduce myself?"

johnny stiffens, eyes going wide. he hasn't been as subtle as he thought.

"we're going down, mom!"

taeyong sidles closer to him, his words spoken in a low whisper.

"this is another land dweller culture, correct?" he queries, voice filled with excitement. "something like meeting the parents, or so?"

johnny gulps, ears flaring red.

"i-i guess," he stutters, clutching at taeyong's hand. "it would mean that we're _official,_ or something."

he pulls taeyong out of his room, and along the staircase.

"official?” taeyong parrots, confused. “what does that m—"

"what a lovely friend you have there, john," his mother interrupts.

for a moment, johnny feels thankful about his mother's knack for timing.

"a-ah, yes, mom," johnny is still stuttering. "this here is my f--"

taeyong is already running toward his mom before he could even finish, hands gentle when she takes hers in his own.

"it is lovely to meet you," he beams, bright like a summer day. "i am taeyong. johnny says we are official now that i have met you"

a lot of things happen after. johnny puts a hand to his face, cheeks burning a deep red. his mother quirks a brow, looks at her son, inquisitive. johnny passes her a sheepish grin, followed by a small shrug.

"_official_," johnny's mother repeats, not without an approving nod. or at least, johnny hopes it’s approving. "well it is wonderful to finally meet you, taeyong—it's been a while, no?"

taeyong blinks, surprised.

"it has," he mutters. "oh, and i loved the brownies."

taeyong gives her hands a squeeze before letting go.

"well lucky for you i am making a new batch at the moment," johnny's mother says with a grin, pinches taeyong's cheek for good measure. "but it won't be ready until a while. johnny?"

"y-yes, mom?"

damn, the stutters.

"why don't you show taeyong around the city?" she motions with a hand before walking back to the kitchen island, ingredients set out and ready. "the brownies should be ready once you're back."

johnny's jaw drops, but he's quick to collect his senses. "of course!"

he moves to stand next to taeyong, taking his hand to thread their fingers. "i'd love to do that."

johnny's mother simply quirks a brow at the affectionate act, before turning back to her work.

"keep safe, darlings."

johnny beams before pulling taeyong into the backyard. an electric blue mountain bike sits by the back wall, well-maintained. the gears look oiled, the wheels newly capped, ready for a ride.

"have you ever ridden a bike?" johnny asks, before shaking his head at the stupidity of his question. "wait, mermaid. of course you hav—”

"i _have_," taeyong moves to inspect the contraption, eyes wide with fascination. "we have something like this under the sea, but i have to say the wheels look different."

"oh." johnny nods, juts his lip in approval. he takes the bike and unlatches the stand. "you ready?"

"can i operate it?" taeyong asks, before almost tripping over the seat at the very next moment.

"no," johnny shakes his head, helping taeyong on the bike and moving his arms so they're wrapped around his waist. "not until you're used to those legs."

taeyong pouts. "fine."

they drive to the bustling city like that; johnny leisurely pedaling, while taeyong has his arms tighly wound around his waist. the summer sun shines above their pair, the breeze cool and light.

"what does official mean?" taeyong asks, peeking over johnny's shoulder.

the question makes johnny swerve off course just a little bit.

"uh," he hesitates, unsure how to word his thoughts. "like..._dating_."

taeyong does not respond, almost as if he is seeking for a deeper, more thorough explanation.

"like we're _boyfriends_."

taeyong hums.

"boyfriends," he parrots, contemplating the term. "is that what you call lovers up here?"

johnny's ears are cherry red. "yeah? you could say that."

"then _yes_." taeyong is giddy as he buries his cheek onto johnny's back. "we are boyfriends."

johnny purses his lips to keep himself from smiling too widely.

the city is a bit of a bike ride from their family's summer villa, but it's an enjoyable journey, nonetheless. their first stop is the art deco district, a beautiful street lined with lovely architecture. the ocean is a mile away, but even taeyong is too distracted by every new thing to even pay attention to the glimmering coastline.

"i've never seen _anything_ like this," taeyong mutters, gaping at the colors and the hustle and bustle of the streets. "it's so wonderful."

johnny beams at his enthusiasm, pedaling towards an open parking space. he alights from the bike and helps taeyong off of it, holding him close when the mermaid (expectedly) trips on his own feet.

"careful now," he teases, stealing a whiff from his cotton candy hair. "you smell nice."

taeyong colors pink, his hands flying up to his hair to cover it. "do i?"

"like flowers," johnny comments, before bending down to lock his bike into the pole, safe and secure. he takes taeyong's hand in his once he stands. "where do you wanna go first?"

taeyong beams, intertwining their fingers. he looks at the scene before him, scanning the area for anything he finds interesting.

"there!" he points to an outdoor collective of shops and stalls, selling various trinkets of all kinds. "let's go over there, johnny."

johnny nods, feels for his wallet in a most subtle manner, before letting himself get pulled to the bustle. the market is an array of many colors, many sounds, many smells. johnny keeps a hand tight on taeyong's own, careful not to let him get lost through the crowd.

"your hair looks lovely, my son," an elderly saleslady beams at taeyong, immediately taking a pearl hair clip from her table. "this would look wonderful on you—try it."

taeyong looks at the clip, then at johnny, as if asking for permission.

johnny nods, grins. "go on."

taeyong takes the clip, looks into the mirror provided by the old lady. the pearls gleam in his fingers, and even more so on his pink locks.

"does it look good?" he asks johnny, eyes hopeful, anticipating.

"i don't think it's possible for you to look otherwise."

taeyong reddens, only for a bit.

"only a dollar for that trinket, son," says the old lady, and johnny immediately fishes out a bill. he takes taeyong's hand again, pulling him through the many stalls inside the outdoor market.

"you don't have to do it any more, you know."

johnny quirks a brow. "do what?"

"getting me gifts." taeyong has a pout on his lips, and johnny fights every urge to kiss it away. "we've gone beyond the courting period—we are boyfriends now, right?"

johnny puts a knuckle to his lips to keep himself from grinning.

"we are," he afffirms, giving taeyong's hand a tiny squeeze. "that doesn't mean i'll stop spoiling you, though."

taeyong's nose scrunches a bit.

"you are a_ sap_," he hits johnny's shoulder with his free hand, light, playful. "do know i have every intention of spoiling you too."

"we'll see about that."

they move along to check the other stalls, taeyong aweing at the wares and the display. by the end of their excursion, taeyong dons two more clips on his hair (one with a star and one with a bear), while johnny has three new bracelets on his wrist.

"so about spoiling me," johnny checks the contents of his wallet, making a face at the sizeable dent their little trip has made. "what happened to that?"

"i didn't say it will happen immediately," taeyong sing songs, nudging his side. "just wait and see—i’ll surprise you."

johnny chuckles, shakes his head.

"every smile you give me is spoiling me more than enough." he pulls taeyong close, moves his arm so taeyong's would be wrapped behind his back. "so you could say i'm very, very spoiled."

he punctuates the spiel by booping taeyong's nose. taeyong scrunches his nose up on return.

"so, so good with words!" he comments, reaching up to pinch johnny's cheek. "you know, in the ocean, those who are best with words are pirates."

"are you saying i can qualify?" johnny inches closer. taeyong tips his head up.

"i do not think you will look swell with a peg leg."

they burst into a chorus of giggles.

when their stomachs rumble, johnny pulls their pair into the bustling food tents, brimming with delicious aromas that make them both drool.

"cooking with fire." taeyong mentions. he looks absolutely fascinated at the scene, at the many stalls flipping all sorts of dishes in the air.

"that's something you really don't see underwater," he quips, looking up at johnny. "do you have any recommendations on what to partake in?"

johnny hums, thoughtful. he then pulls taeyong along, weaving between the booths to stop in front of a shawarma stand. taeyong gapes at the large hunk of meat hanging from a pole, its juices dripping on every side.

"_wah_," he breathes, before clasping both hands to say a prayer of thanks. johnny is no less than endeared.

he gets two wraps for their pair, hands the non-spicy one to his mermaid companion. taeyong beams, taking the warm bundle with both hands.

"thank you very much," he takes a whiff of the meal, smiling at the aroma. "i will eat well."

they take their first bite, and taeyong brightens at the flavors that fill his mouth.

"it is_ delicious_!" he exclaims, eyes wide. "the texture is different, and the heat brings out a whole new flavor altogether."

he takes another bite, juice dripping down his chin. johnny pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the stain off of taeyong's skin.

"oh, thank you," taeyong mirrors the act, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "i must tell yuta about this when i get home."

johnny quirks a brow. "who's yuta?"

"my best friend!" taeyong answers, grin bright and full of mirth. "he is also the prince of our kingdom, but he is quite on the sheltered side."

johnny hums in understanding.

"he loves hearing about my stories from up above," taeyong motions after another bite.

"oh," johnny nods, almost done with his own wrap. "does he know about me too?"

taeyong's cheeks color, and he rocks back on his heels before finally giving out an answer.

"does he ever," there is a slight giggle in his proclamation. "he loves to tease—so much.”

johnny grins, his cheeks reddening.

"well i hope i can meet him one day," he motions, taking the final bite out of his shawarma. he folds the wrapper into a square and keeps it in his pocket for later disposal. "or meet your parents."

taeyong pouts, nibbling on the tortilla.

"the pressure will kill you," he says, bluntly, looking at the shawarma like it was something offensive. "land dwellers are too squishy. you are not made for the deeper sea."

johnny wants to interrupt, wants to say he didn't mean it like that, but taeyong has more thoughts.

"perhaps i can devise something to enable undersea travel for you," he hums, the shawarma forgotten. "but it will take a while, and—"

"taeyong, it's okay," johnny puts a hand atop taeyong's head, runs his fingers through the soft pink locks. "maybe they can swim_ up_ too.”

taeyong juts his lips out, groans.

"they don't like the land as much as i do, though," taeyong motions, sighing. he gives the forgotten wrap to johnny, who eagerly finishes the rest. "but whatever. i'm here, aren't i? with _legs_ too."

johnny hums, making a tiny square out of the wrapper and putting it into his pocket. he wipes his hands on the handkerchief before taking taeyong's hand in his.

"and that's what's important."

the sun shines bright overhead, signaling the beginnings of noon.

"do you want to take a walk on the beach?" johnny asks, looking on the horizon. the sea is a glimmering cerulean, the waves kissing the shore ever so gently.

"mhm," taeyong squeezes his hand in the affirmative, grin wide.

* * *

florida is a place.

there is the ocean, the clear blue sky. 

johnny has never imagined that he'd be doing anything with taeyong above the water, but here they are, hand in hand, walking along the beach. johnny tries not to smile too much.

"what's that?" taeyong asks. he's pointing at a beachside vendor, a couple of kids pooling around his cart, happy with their haul.

"_cotton candy_," johnny answers, grin wide. "it's this really sweet snack—do you want to try it?"

taeyong nods, eyes glittering with excitement.

"two sticks, please!"

the vendor eagerly spins the pink sugar strings onto a paper cone, handing off two when he is done. taeyong's eyes shine when he sees the sweet treat, both hands outstretched in anticipation.

"it looks like my hair!" he exclaims, beaming under the summer sun.

johnny wants to take a picture.

"wait, hold still," he motions, fetching his phone from his pocket and firing up his camera app. taeyong looks at the black slab with curious eyes, head lilted to the side.

"what's that?" he asks.

"a phone. i'll explain later."

taeyong blinks, but stays still.

"can you hold the cotton candy up?" johnny asks, finding the best angle to take the photo from.

taeyong does as he is told, even leans towards the treat so his hair is barely a breath away from it.

"is this okay?"

"perfect."

_click._

taeyong is quick to run to johnny's side to see what this is about.

"that is_ me_," he motions, tracing the screen with his finger. he blinks when the picture moves along with his movements, takes a step back when he startles.

"it's okay, it's a _touch screen_." johnny explains.

"a touch screen," taeyong parrots, eyes wide in amazement. "you land dwellers have such interesting technology—"

he looks at johnny. "would it work_ underwater_?"

johnny looks up, contemplate. "no, we try to avoid water with this on."

taeyong pouts. "unfortunate."

"anyway," johnny presses a couple of buttons, makes the photo his lockscreen. "the cotton candy?"

taeyong's eyes go wide, as if remembering something. "ah! how do i consume this?"

johnny demonstrates, putting the pink treat to his lips and biting off a sizeable portion. taeyong watches, keen, before mirroring the act and taking a bite of the candy for himself.

his face is a portrait of glee after.

"wah," taeyong exclaims, humming as the sweetness melts against his tongue. "this is so wonderful! i've never had anything like it."

johnny beams, going back to focus on his own candy, taking yet another hefty bite from the cloud.

"ah, i have an idea!" taeyong runs towards the shore, pinching a cotton candy piece between his fingers. "perhaps the fish would also like how this tastes."

"i wouldn't do that—”

too late. taeyong has already waded to a deeper part, just above his knees, and a flock of fish awaits the treat he has for them. he leans forth, dips the candy into the water, and johnny watches as his face contorts into disappointed confusion when the pink treat dissolves.

"—if i were you."

johnny is quick to wade after his companion, an apologetic grin etched on his features.

"it disappeared," taeyong mutters, staring at the stick then back at the water. "why did it disappear?"

"it's made of pure sugar, yongie," johnny explains. "it _melts_."

taeyong huffs, looking like he wants to throw a tantrum. instead, he bites into the treat again, lets the sweetness calm him down.

"we should go back," johnny suggests, taking taeyong's hand in his to pull him back to shore. "i'm sure mom's done with the brownies already."

despite the pout on his lips, taeyong still intertwines their fingers, before nibbling on the rest of the cotton candy.

"okay."

the bike ride back home is uneventful, but fun. taeyong tries his luck in raising both of his arms as johnny rides down a slope, thighs tight against johnny's waist so he doesn't fall down.

his giggles fill the roadside.

"we're back!" johnny bellows, opening the door to their villa, his other still holding taeyong's. the sweet smell of chocolate and vanilla tickle their nostrils as they step in, marking the presence of newly baked treats.

"mom?" johnny calls, checking around the kitchen for his mother.

"did your mother leave?" taeyong asks, peeking behind johnny to help him check, but sees nobody.

"probably went yachting with dad," johnny shrugs, pulling taeyong into the kitchen.

a plate sits in the middle of the center island, stacked high with freshly baked brownies.

johnny takes a whiff before getting two squares for him and taeyong, smiles to himself when he feels that they're still quite warm.

"here," he motions, handing taeyong his share. taeyong's eyes practically glitter as he receives the treat, sinking his teeth into the gooey chocolate square and humming in delight.

"they are as good as i remember," taeyong exclaims, finishing a piece in record time. "or even better—they are freshly baked, correct?"

johnny nods, beams, chocolate staining his teeth. taeyong laughs, hearty and melodic.

(johnny falls just a little further.)

"careful, though," he teases as taeyong takes another square to stuff his face with. "we can't have you with another stomach ache again."

taeyong pouts, hits his arm in retaliation; sticks his tongue out for good measure.

the afternoon comes quick. johnny lies on the outdoor deck, taeyong nuzzled against his chest, arm thrown over his torso. johnny absent-mindedly threads his fingers through his pink locks.

the sky is a pretty amber.

"is taeyongie staying for dinner?" johnny's mother calls from the window. johnny smiles at the immediate nickname, considers it as approval. however—

"_nah_," he notes, shakes his head as taeyong stirs from half-slumber. "i'll walk him home first."

they walk back to the beach once taeyong is fully up, recovering from the brownie overdose. it's an easy enough path to their cove, legs making the tiptoing traverse less tricky despite the rising tide.

"do you not have a tail anymore?" johnny asks as they sit on the bank.

taeyong smiles, hooks his thumbs on the garter of his boardshorts. johnny looks away, but catches the smooth transition of pale legs to a glimmering coral tail.

"woah."

"i can simply will in and out of either form," taeyong explains, before plopping his head against johnny's shoulder. "it does make me a bit sleepier, though."

johnny chuckles, placing a kiss atop taeyong's head. he’s endeared.

"will i see you tomorrow?"

"mhm," taeyong hums, straightening up. johnny immediately misses his warmth. "will you show me more places?"

johnny beams, nods his affirmation.

"of course. better be ready."

before taeyong swims off, he knocks their foreheads together, the blush on his cheeks as stark as the sun setting on the horizon.

"see you tomorrow, johnny." taeyong waves, before disappearing beneath the deep.

* * *

when morning comes, johnny is at the cove, a bundle of towels in his arms.

the sea is a watercolor of orange and amber, tinted by the newly risen sun. it isn't long until flecks of coral and gold dot the surface, signaling the arrival of a mermaid he holds very dear.

"good morning," he greets the moment taeyong's pink locks bob above the surface, his grin bright as the boy sheds his tail for legs. he opens the towel, looking everywhere but on the mermaid, a hint of red blooming on his cheeks.

"you are still_ shy_," taeyong comments, teasing, but he takes the towel nonetheless, wraps himself in the fuzzy fabric.

"it's different when you have legs," johnny motions, taking taeyong's hand in his. "let's get you to the villa? i prepared an outfit for you."

taeyong looks as if he wants to push the topic forth, but he doesn't. he settles, instead, on intertwining their fingers, on squeezing johnny's hand.

johnny's mother is not in the villa. _yachting,_ johnny motions, as he pulls taeyong up to his bedroom. on his bed is are jeans, a button down shirt, and a pair of white leather sneakers.

"this is a lot more clothes than before," taeyong comments, inspecting the garments johnny laid before them. "are we going anywhere special?"

johnny grins, sheepish.

"it'll be a surprise," he motions, before going through his own clothes. "and don't worry, i'll match you."

they get dressed.

_or_, johnny gets dressed in an ensemble that matches what he prepared for taeyong, and assists the mermaid into getting into the foreign items of clothing. taeyong tries his best not to get his hair tangled in the buttons, but mishaps happen.

when they're done, their pair look like they came fresh from a fashion magazine; taeyong in cut-off loose jeans and a button down shirt, and johnny with a simple loose tee tucked into ripped jeans.

"we _do_ match," taeyong comments, a small smile on his lips as he nudges johnny with his elbow. "i learned a term after our little rendezvous."

johnny quirks a brow. "mhm?"

"you are what they call—" taeyong pauses, taps his chin for an added dramatic effect. "_cheesy_."

johnny bursts into a giggle.

"you like it," he teases, pokes taeyong's side. taeyong cranes his waist away, giggling, but the pink on his cheeks is enough of an affirmative.

the sneakers are new, more restrictive than a pair of sandals, and taeyong lifts his leg to inspect the item of clothing.

"these are..._shoes_?" he asks, squinting at the garment.

"mm." johnny nods, placing his foot beside taeyong's own. "not comfy?"

taeyong shakes his head.

"but it is bearable," he comments, rocking on his heels. "i cannot wait to take them off, though."

johnny chuckles. "it's a mutual feeling."

fully dressed, they go down and out of the villa, johnny pulling taeyong around the back. in the garage sits a pair of cars--a sleek sports car and a black pick-up truck. johnny leads their pair to the larger vehicle, and taeyong blinks at the sight.

"what are these beasts?"

johnny tries his best not to chuckle too much at his innocence.

"they are_ cars_," he explains, getting his keys from his pocket. he presses the lock, which sounds off two beeps. taeyong takes a step back.

"what do cars eat?" taeyong asks, wary of the vehicle. "is it _tamed_?"

johnny has an urge to make the vehicle run, just to tease, but he puts the thought aside. considerate.

"remember what i said about planes before?" he asks, calling to the familiar. "it's kind of like that."

"ah." there is a noticeable color to taeyong's cheeks. "understood."

johnny grins, pulls taeyong close. "you're adorable."

taeyong groans in protest. "i would love to see how you would fare underwater--with all the creatures and the vessels that lie beneath."

johnny chuckles, places a soft kiss atop the petty mermaid's head. "i'd _die_."

taeyong groans, before playfully pushing johnny off of his form. "where are we going?"

johnny opens the door to his pick-up truck, helps taeyong climb on inside. "it's a surprise."

johnny buckles him in, before going to the driver's seat and checking that all is in place.

the car smells new, but it's all because it's pretty well-maintained. a rilakkuma plush hangs on the rearview mirror. taeyong eyes it with curiosity, lets his fingers brush against the soft toy. johnny plucks it off where it hung before he starts the car. taeyong beams, takes the plush toy with both hands, holds it close to his body and squeezes.

"is this a land dweller custom?" he asks, eyes on his driving companion as they weave through the winding roads of the freeway. "do most of you know how to operate this machine?"

johnny shrugs, eyes on the road.

"well, a lot of kids my age do," he motions, making a smooth left at the corner. "but it's not really mandatory, or anything."

taeyong nods, fascinated.

"do you have anything like this underwater?" johnny asks, sparing a small glance.

taeyong hums, contemplative.

"we do utilize a couple of creatures and beasts for transport," he narrates, brows furrowed in thought. "but we do not exactly have machines built for it."

johnny nods, hums. "interesting."

it's a pretty long ride to wherever. taeyong feels himself nodding off on the passenger's seat when the car winds down into parking.

"we're here," johnny nudges him a bit, gentle, his smile even gentler when taeyong opens his eyes.

"i understand why we did not walk" he jokes, stretching his arms up. "it is quite far."

johnny gets down first, opens the door for taeyong and unbuckles him out of his seat. the mermaid strretches his legs before taking johnny's hand in his, eyes wide as he looks at the sight before him.

"where is this?" he asks, looking to his companion.

"the botanical gardens," johnny answers, grinning. he gives taeyong's hand a small squeeze before leading them both to the entrance, tickets ready.

"_wow_" taeyong's eyes shine as he looks at the sprawling landscape, filled with trees and flowers of all sorts. "this is something."

they walk through the cobblestone path, awe at the arches sprawling with all sorts of blooms.

"we have something like this back in the kingdom," taeyong narrates, touching a lone pink flower from one of the interactive displays. "but this is different—very different."

johnny hums. "i wish i could see it too."

taeyong pouts, squeezes his hand. "don't you have one of those contraptions? the ones that go deep into the sea?"

johnny furrows his brows in thought. "a _submarine_?"

"yes! that whale-like machine!" taeyong nods, enthusiastic. "you should use one to visit."

johnny holds back a snort.

"well maybe i should save up for one," he motions, bringing taeyong's hand to his lips. "i can't wait to meet your entire kingdom."

taeyong beams. "they would be _delighted_."

when they tire of walking, they sit on one of the benches, a large tree serving as their shade.

"you _might_ be seeing me more often," johnny breaks the silence, eyes full of hope. "not just in the summer too, like before."

taeyong lilts his head, curious. "what do you mean?"

"_university_," johnny answers, simple. "i'm taking up marine biology for my degree, and the university of miami offers a specialized program for that."

taeyong blinks, processing the information.

"that is wonderful!" he beams, long arms reaching out to trap johnny in a hug.

"you mean you will be staying? _here_?" taeyong's eyes glitter with anticipation. "in florida?"

johnny nods.

"i'll get my results later this year," he pinches taeyong's nose, endeared. "but i have a good feeling that i'll get in."

"you _will_," taeyong reassures. "they would be lucky to have someone like you, johnny."

johnny tries to keep his heart still, but fails, ultimately.

the sun is about to set when they get back to the villa, the sun painting the ocean with amber and coral when they go to their cove.

"so," taeyong goes through the motions, lets his legs transform into a beautiful coral tail, stretches. "i _will _be seeing you next year."

it's a statement, not a question. but johnny still nods.

"if i arrive a bit late, then that means everything is going well."

taeyong furrows his brows, but decides it is best not to push.

"best of luck, johnny," taeyong leans up, gives johnny a small kiss on the cheek before he submerges himself in the water. "i will see you."

"you will," johnny assures, hand on his cheek, grin gentle.

🐬

florida is a place.

under the glimmering waves lies an entire kingdom, of creatures with human faces, torsos, hands, and arms--but with beautiful, scaley tails instead of legs.

_mermaids,_ they call them.

but they prefer to be _of the sea_.

"what are you doing?"

an amber-haired mermaid swims towards taeyong, who is busying his hands with a trinket. his long hair is braided into a high ponytail, pearls adorning a couple of strands. his tail is a refreshing teal, fading into dark green, with flecks of silver.

this is the prince of the sea, taeyong's best friend. _yuta._

"a trinket," taeyong answers, simple, as he threads another pink strand over another. a white pearl sits on his coral lap, ready to be used. "for johnny."

yuta's grin is teasing. "_your _human, huh?"

"mm," taeyong nods, barely looking from his craft. there's a pout on his lips. "he's_ late_."

"is he?" yuta swims forth, takes the empty space on the rock on which taeyong is seated. "did he not say it would be good news if he was?"

taeyong sighs. "yes, but—"

"mm, no buts," yuta beams, and taeyong finally allows himself to be graced by that healing grin. "you've endured a year. what is a couple of days compared to that?"

taeyong smiles, soft.

"you are correct," a pause. "_yuta..._”

"you sound serious," yuta runs a hand down his face, attempts to school his expression into something harder. "okay, i am ready to have a serious talk."

"stop that—_look_," taeyong stops from his fiddling, the thread looking more and more like a bracelet. "i will give this to him."

he raises what he has finished. yuta squints at it, inspects.

"a bracelet—_no_," yuta gasps, hand to his mouth. "your _hair_?"

taeyong nods.

"our_ tradition_," he supplies, before raising the pearl on his lap. "and _this_. from my—our sixteenth."

the look on yuta's face is forlorn.

"are you sure about this?" for once, the prince sounds solemn instead of jovial. "you know the elders will not look kindly upon...you."

taeyong takes his friend's hands in his, squeezes them, tight. "but that's why i have you?"

it's not a statement, but an inquiry. there's a plea in taeyong's hues, reflecting the waves of the sea.

"i will do my best," yuta nods, squeezes taeyong's hands with as much strength. "it might take a while, but...i will make it happen."

taeyong beams. he throws his arms around yuta's neck, pulls him in for an embrace.

"he is the _one_, yuyu," taeyong settles for the endearment, a nickname from since they were kids. "i _know_ he is the one."

yuta hums. "let me meet him soon, okay?"

🐟

florida is a place.

the cool breeze, the clear blue sea.

it is late in the summer. johnny stands at the edge of the cove, the sea foam kissing his toes. he isn't wearing his usual beach garb. instead, a hoodie. "_miami u hurricanes_," it says.

johnny's brown eyes look onto the ocean, keen for any signs of coral, of glimmering gold. he beams, wide and bright, at the first sign of pink.

"yongie," he greets, walking forth, not minding if the hem of his pants get wet from the waves.

taeyong greets him with a pout.

"you are late," he whines, blue eyes narrowed. johnny knows it's all a ruse—teasing.

"i am," johnny confesses, but pulls a similar hoodie from behind his back. "and i told you last year—if i'm late this year i—"

"—will come bearing good news." taeyong cuts, huffing, arms across his chest as he stands to his full height. this time, johnny doesn't shy as much.

"i got in," he exclaims, beaming, folding out the hoodie to display the emblazoned logo. taeyong squints at the green and orange print, his eyes widening at the realization.

"you got in!" he grabs at the fabric, before launching himself against johnny's torso, nuzzling against his chest. "you're staying—for good?”

"for _good_." johnny kisses the top of taeyong's pink head, pulls him ever closer. "not just in the summer."

taeyong's still bundled in towels for the walk to the villa, but on top of that he's also drowning in the matching hoodie johnny got for him. they hold hands, swing their arms to some shared melody.

the villa is quiet. it's a much different scene compared to the summer. the curtains are drawn, boxes of johnny's things lined up on the floor of the spacious living room. like he's newly moved in. 

like always, johnny pulls taeyong up to his room, a place the mermaid has grown familiar with over the past summer. so far, it's the homiest place in the entire villa, but taeyong adds it up to pure sentiment.

"these are a lot of things," taeyong comments, flitting between the many boxes and containers, shortly inspecting each one. "you_ really_ are staying here for good, huh?"

johnny nods, puts a couple of boxes on the floor to make space for taeyong to sit.

"mm," he hums, pats the empty space on the edge of his bed. "_definitely _even after i graduate."

taeyong skips over, lays his head on johnny's shoulder the moment he is seated.

"wonderful."

there's silence, the comfortable kind. the sea breeze sings through the open windows, the curtains dancing in the gentle wind. taeyong's eyes skip around the room; the pale grey walls, the navy blue accents, the white furniture._ something_ makes him gasp.

"you _kept_ it!"

taeyong stands, abrupt, makes his way to the desk by the side. he fetches a small bottle hanging from the corkboard, the glass foggy with age. inside, three coral scales glimmer.

"you kept it," taeyong repeats, his grin ethereal.

johnny looks at him—his pale skin, his pink hair glowing under the scarce rays of the sun, his blue eyes filled with endearment--and thinks that, _yes_, he's really staying here for good.

"of course," johnny nods, proud as he beams. "wouldn't allow myself to lose it. _ever_.”

taeyong practically runs into his arms, tackling him down on the bed in an embrace.

"oof—" johnny chuckles, breathless, but his arms easily wound against taeyong's back.

"johnny..." taeyong lifts his face up, keeps his eyes locked on johnny's honey hues. "i—”

johnny feels a pull deep in his gut; a lingering sense of expectation.

"—you?"

"i—"

an obnoxious ringing blasts by johnny's bedside before taeyong can say anything further.

"oh_ god_," johnny puts a hand to his eyes while taeyong buries his face against his chest. "wow."

johnny steadies taeyong against his form as he sits up to fetch his phone, any sort of irritation melting off when he reads the caller id.

[ _mom_ ]

"yeah?" the receiver clicks; johnny absent-mindedly threads his fingers through taeyong's locks as he listens to his mother. on his chest, taeyong tries his best not to burst into peals of laughter.

"not yet—" johnny's brows furrow as he hums in the speaker. "it was a long drive mom—and i went to get taeyong first—mhm,_ yeah_."

"hi," taeyong greets, weakly, voice muffled against johnny's torso.

"mm, yeah, i'll unpack in a bit—" a pause, more humming. "love you mom—say hi to dad for me too."

_click. _

there's a small pause, an exchange of glances, before the pair burst into a series of hearty giggles.

"where were we?" johnny asks, lifting his head a bit so his eyes meet with taeyong's blue ones.

taeyong shakes his head, beams.

"it can wait," he moves up, raises his index to boop the tip of johnny's nose. "you have to _unpack,_ do you not?"

johnny groans, pouts—petulant. taeyong, however, does not budge.

"fine, _fine_," he whines, scrunching his face up in distaste. taeyong snickers, before slipping out of johnny's grasp to stand, offering a hand to the boy.

"i will help?"

johnny grins, wide and bright.

"i'll hold you onto that."

they finish setting up just a few minutes before sunset. the room looks lived-in now; trinkets and knick-knacks line the shelves that johnny skillfully built from scratch ("_ikea_!").

his bed, a comfy blur of blue and navy, is filled to the borders with a variety of plush toys. johnny and taeyong lie on the scarce space that had no soft friends, hands clasped and fingers intertwined. their conversation is light, mostly giggles, johnny's thumb rubbing circles on the back of taeyong's smooth hand.

"so," johnny starts, "what was it you were gonna say?"

taeyong's cheeks color with the lightest of pinks, illuminated with the dim rays of the setting sun.

"i—"

like deja vu, whatever words taeyong had to say are interrupted by yet another ringing. johnny almost throws his phone out of the window, really.

"yes?" his brows are furrowed as he answers, other hand never leaving taeyong's as he speaks on the phone. taeyong, worried, gives johnny's hand a squeeze. _assurance. _

"i'll be there. i _know_," johnny is smiling, but his tone is annoyed. "i received my schedule. yes."

taeyong rubs his forehead against johnny's shoulder, an attempt for short comfort.

"you didn't have to call," johnny motions, curt, before he ends the conversation. "bye."

he heaves a large sigh, turning towards his pink haired lover with the softest of pouts.

"sorry."

taeyong brushes his dark bangs back, cups his cheek for good measure. for a second, johnny sees his sky blue eyes dart to his lips, but it may have been wishful.

"it can _wait_," taeyong motions, like deja vu, again. "walk me home?"

johnny smiles, melancholy, bringing the back of taeyong's hand to his lips for a kiss.

taeyong colors, then giggles. "cheesy."

johnny walks with him from the villa to the cove--their cove, has been for many years now. the sunset colors the sea in purples, pinks, oranges, and corals.

"i will see you tomorrow?" taeyong asks, hesitant in letting their intertwined fingers go.

"in the afternoon," johnny's tone contains all the apologies he means to say. "i have orientation in the morning—they called."

taeyong pouts, but nods. "_alright_. in the afternoon."

they both lean in for a goodbye kiss to the cheek, lips almost meeting, but they pull back in time, all rosy cheeks and sweet giggles.

"see you tomorrow, taeyong." it is johnny who leans a bit forward, presents his cheek for taeyong to kiss. it's a gentle peck, almost shy.

"see you tomorrow, johnny."

johnny watches as pale legs melt into a tail of coral and gold, mixing seamlessly into the waves. taeyong waves once more when he's a bit off shore, a wave that johnny returns with much fervor, until taeyong dives into the deep.

📚

florida is a place.

_college_, though, is a different universe altogether.

johnny is caught in the whirlwind of orientations and seminars, barely catching a break in between sessions. for a moment, he thinks drowning in the sea is much more favorable, but he scolds himself for even thinking that when he sees his phone's lockscreen, a couple selfie of him and taeyong wearing their matching university hoodies.

"who's that?" a classmate asks, and johnny beams with his answer.

"my_ boyfriend_," his tone is full of pride showing off the picture in full.

"_wow_, it's your first day, and you're already gonna break hearts," his classmate quips, nodding in approval. "you guys look cute, though!"

"of_ course_ we do," johnny beams, giddy. he cannot wait for the afternoon.

when it comes he practically leaps into his car to drive to the beach, careful not to slip on the rock and sand when he skips to their cove. he expects to see the mermaid waiting, as he is usually early, but he sees no tuft of pink or trace of coral and gold by the shore.

"_huh_."

there's a small tug of worry in his chest, but johnny chooses to trust, so he sits on the wet sand to wait.

and not for long. minutes pass, and he sees the tell-tale tuft of pink, the glimmering tail of coral and gold. johnny's frown immediately curls into a grin, scrambling to stand so he could welcome the mermaid with open arms once he reaches the shore.

"you're _late_," he teases, but his beam signals no malice.

taeyong, though, looks a bit dazed; confused, even, his brows furrowed when he sheds his tail for a pair of legs.

"you okay?" johnny is quick to notice, even quicker to pull the boy into his arms. taeyong melts into his embrace, seeks warmth against his chest as he nuzzles closer.

"mm," he hums an affirmation. "the _sea—_it is quite weird today."

johnny leans back, curious. "how so?"

taeyong shakes his head.

"i cannot say," he sighs, wrapping his arms around johnny's waist so he could press close. "i kept on getting lost even if i knew the way."

"huh," johnny's brows furrow, his hand stroking down taeyong's back. "that's kinda weird."

taeyong hums, shifts the conversation. "what will we do today?"

he pulls back, his eyes glimmering as he gives johnny a wide grin. suddenly, all worry melts from johnny's heart, replaced with nothing but excitement and anticipation for today's date.

"_food trip_," he motions, beaming. "i do hope you're hungry."

taeyong beams as he lets himself get pulled into johnny's car, a change of clothes ready in the backseat.

"i see they are well maintained," taeyong pats the vehicle as if it were a beast, and johnny's heart bursts with endearment. today, he wears one of johnny's many loose shirts, tucked into a pair of distressed jeans folded at the ankles. johnny practically dons the same outfit, except his shirt is grey and not white like taeyong's.

"of course," johnny grins, proud. "i'm great with cars."

the drive to the night market is a short one, and it doesn't take much until their nostrils are filled with the aroma of food from a diverse array of stalls. taeyong does not wait until johnny opens his door to go down, pratically running to the makeshift tent to admire the cacophony.

"this is something else!" he exclaims, blue eyes twinkling at the sight. johnny beams back, taking the time to admire his lover's form, made even more breathtaking with the halo of excitement.

"just you wait until you taste the food," johnny wags his brows, before taking taeyong's hand in his, and pulling him forth.

inside the tent is a vast display of treats and eats, showcasing different tastes and cultures. johnny feels his tummy rumble with the sumptuous aromas, squeezing taeyong's hand as he pulls him towards one of the vendors selling grilled meat.

"two, please," he motions with a grin, fishing out his wallet to pay for the morsel. taeyong looks at the grill with wide eyes, amazed at the burning charcoal embers.

"you do a lot of things with heat," he motions, taking the stick with a nod of thanks. "we only have steam in the deep."

johnny does not delay in taking a bite from the treat, humming in delight at the taste.

"more reasons for you to keep coming back~" he teases, and taeyong snorts at his enthusiasm. "although i do wonder what you guys eat down there."

taeyong hums after a small bite, his eyes twinkling at the flavor.

"a lot of things," he begins, looking up to recount. "small fish, seaweed--but we do not prepare it like you do up here."

johnny nods.

"then let me show you some other stuff." johnny winks as he pulls taeyong towards another stall, this one selling small packages of various fried rice. "maybe you can brag about it to your friend—_yuta_, right?"

taeyong beams. "oh i can just imagine his envy."

they have their fill with three more food stalls, taeyong especially liking the one that sold sweet and savory biscuits that fit perfectly in a beautifully decorated box.

"i want to keep this," he exclaims, grinning as the glitters on the container shimmer under the moonlight.

"it's made of paper," johnny quips, squeezing taeyong's hand as they walk back to his car. "maybe i could buy one of those sprays—waterproof it first for you."

taeyong beams.

"_or_," he prolongs the syllable on his tongue. "you can keep it, and i can keep coming back to look."

"that sounds good," johnny motions, before pulling taeyong to a tight hug, unable to help himself from the overflowing endearment.

the night doesn't end there. johnny has arranged a small nest of pillows and blankets on the compartment of his pick-up truck, his plushies looking at home in the comfortable-looking stack.

"you did this?" taeyong beams, eager to hop into the arrangement. johnny is quick to help, before hopping on himself. taeyong grabs a seal plush from the collection, holds it close to his chest.

"wanted to surprise you," johnny has a sheepish hand on his neck, a bashful grin curled on his lips. "do you like it?"

taeyong grins, wide, bright. "i _love_ it."

the night sky gleams with a thousand, million stars. under the glow, taeyong nuzzles against johnny's side, arm thrown around his torso.

"you falling asleep?" johnny asks in jest, fingers threading through taeyong's pink locks.

the mermaid scrunches his nose up in reply, shaking his head.

"johnny," taeyong's tone is solemn, soft as he shifts so he can lock eyes with johnny. "i—”

johnny leans in anticipation, but they're interrupted by the car shaking quite violently.

"yo,_ johnnyboy_!" a familiar voice calls, and johnny's face immediately contorts into annoyance. a face comes into view--that of johnny's college classmates--and the boy's expression immediately shifts from pure amusement to that of slight fear.

the "_oh-shit-i-fucked up_" kind.

"oh, _fuck,_ is that your boyfriend?" johnny's classmate asks, and johnny simply gives him a glare in answer. it's nothing compared to the look taeyong is giving the stranger, though.

(the sea rumbles. nobody is looking, but the waves turn rowdier with each passing second.)

"yes, and we were on a nice date, until you guys came in." johnny is stern in addressing the group of three, a protective arm around taeyong's shoulder as he nuzzles against his waist.

"oh," johnny's classmate makes an 'o' with his mouth, before it curls into a sly smirk. "_ooooh_."

"oh my god, andrew." johnny sounds most exasperated.

(taeyong squints. the waves rise higher, higher, and higher.)

"can you leave us alone?"

the boys raise their hands up in surrender, walking backwards from johnny's vehicle. "leaving you to your alone time now, john!"

johnny does not appreciate his suggestive tone, not one bit.

"use _protection_!"

it takes all of johnny's self-control not to haul a pillow at his retreating classmate. a good thing, because a second later, a large wave engulfs the three, knocking them all down on the sand, a heap of coughing and wheezing messes.

"the_ fuck_?" one of the boys exclaim, but johnny's much too distracted by taeyong's giggles.

"you did that?"

taeyong smiles like a cat who got the cream, shrugging in reply.

johnny wraps his arms around his mermaid lover, brings both of them down to the plush blankets, endeared as he places a soft kiss atop taeyong's head.

"you're something else."

taeyong beams, nuzzles against johnny's side.

"no," taeyong quips, cheeky. "i am your boyfriend, _johnnyboy_."

johnny noses his hair, giddy.

it's late when they get back to the villa; taeyong drifts in and out of slumber on the passenger seat, blanket pulled up to his chin, a seal plush on his lap.

"taeyong," johnny is gentle as he rouses taeyong out from his sleep. the mermaid stirs, whining from the interruption, choosing, instead, to nuzzle against johnny's arm instead of wake up. johnny snorts, shaking his head.

"come on, yongie." he coos, brushing taeyong's bangs back. "i'll walk you to the cove."

taeyong's eyes blearily open, a pout forming on his peach pink lips as he shakes his head.

"i was thinking of staying the night," he rests his chin on johnny's arm, voice rough from sleep. "it is your first day tomorrow, correct?"

johnny's eyes go wide, barely able to control his glee at the suggestion.

"well, yes—and—oh my god--" he stutters, flustered. "i'd love it if you stayed the night—is it really okay if you do?"

(the sea rumbles.)

taeyong hums, nods. "of course."

that night, johnny sleeps with taeyong in his arms, nuzzled against his chest. he dreams of happy days, under the sea. when he wakes, taeyong's leg is strewn above his, the mermaid's mouth slack, with a slight trail of dried drool on the side.

johnny is so,_ so_ in love.

taeyong stirs awake moments after. johnny watches, enthralled, as his features all scrunch up, brows furrowed as he scratches his nose. johnny ducks when one of taeyong's arms stretches too far, the leg that was on his sliding off to take full occupancy of his bed. and then, a peek of bright blue under taeyong's eyelids, as taeyong finally blinks awake, whining at the gargantuan effort.

"morning, yongie." johnny greets, and taeyong almost falls off the bed in utter shock.

johnny snorts, shaking his head.

"cute," he taps the tip of taeyong's nose, who scrunches it up, and not without a pout.

"were you watching me the entire time?" he asks, pointing an accusatory finger between johnny's eyes.

johnny shakes his head. "only a couple of seconds."

taeyong squints. "_pervert._”

johnny beams, before reaching out to wipe the drool off taeyong's chin. "couldn't help it. you're too adorable when you're asleep."

the sun has barely risen when they walk to their cove, hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

"lots of waves today," johnny comments, eyes to the sea. "have i told you i'm learning to surf?"

taeyong's eyes are to the sea, brows furrowed, expression worried. he does not answer.

"taeyong?"

"oh—" taeyong shakes his head, offers a solemn grin. "that sounds wonderful..." a pause. "what exactly do you do to surf?”

johnny chuckles, explains the mechanics on the way. at the end of it, taeyong is pouting, not to appreciative of the dangers involved in the extreme sport.

"that does not sound safe at all, johnny," he motions, sitting on the shore to shed his clothes and legs in favor of his tail. "what if—?”

johnny sits beside him, nudging his shoulder. "i'm a good swimmer, yongie--besides, the ocean has always been a friend."

his tone is matter of fact.

"the ocean..." taeyong's eyes trail to the watercolor sea. "is the _ocean_."

"huh?" johnny blinks, confused at the sudden statement.

"_nothing_," taeyong assures him with a smile, stretching his arms to loosen up his muscles. "i should go."

this time, it's johnny who pouts.

"sometimes, i really wish you didn't have to." his eyes are soft, a bit sad.

taeyong places a hand on his cheek, his expression gentle. "i wish for the _same_, johnny."

a strong wave slaps against the nearby rocks. startled, taeyong scrambles into johnny's arms, blinking at the sudden ruckus.

"_coincidence_?" johnny offers, only to ease the growing tension.

"i hope so." taeyong mutters, hands tight around johnny's biceps.

"i'll see you tomorrow?" johnny asks as taeyong moves from his grasp, easing into the now-still waves of the early morning sea.

taeyong takes a bit to reply. "i'll see you, johnny."

johnny's brows knit in worry as he watches his love swim back into the deep.

"the ocean is the ocean," johnny mutters to himself as he walks back to the outer beach, the water lapping against his toes. "_huh_."

🥥

florida is a place.

university stops feeling like a different world after a day, but johnny's really only getting by through his unfaltering love for the ocean and all that lives in it. taeyong did not come yesterday afternoon, but johnny understands. though unsaid, he knows that they work on borrowed time, and he may have overstepped the boundaries when he indulged the mermaid's wish to stay the night.

his classes end at noon, so his first instinct is to drive to the beach and skip towards their cove.

today, taeyong is not there. johnny sits by the sandy beach, the waves lapping at his toes. the clouds dance on the sky's light blue canvas, the ocean reflecting the rays of the sun.

still, taeyong does not come.

"did he get lost?" johnny asks himself, hugging his knees close to his chest. "usually—”

his thoughts are interrupted by the chirps of a pink dolphin, one he has encountered quite a number of times during his swims.

it's _taeyong's_. he's sure of it.

"hey little guy," the dolphin chirps, sounding annoyed. "or _girl,_ sorry for assuming—yeah—uh—”

the dolphin swims closer, nudging his hand. johnny opens his palm.

"got something for me?"

with that, the dolphin opens its beak. on its tongue is a bottle, one that contains a small note, upon closer inspection. johnny's heart does a little flip. he thinks it's kind of romantic.

"_thanks_," he gives the dolphin a rub on its side, and it stays still beside him, anticipating his reaction. with that, johnny opens the bottle, fetching the note inside.

the first thing he notices is taeyong's adorable print, all boxy letters and skewed lines. he used to think that nothing could make him fall further for the mermaid, but the world likes to prove him wrong every single time.

[ _i apologize for not being able to come today, or the rest of the week._ ] the note begins, and johnny's face falls at the implications. [ _however, let me make it up to you on the seventh day—_sunday_, you call it? _]

johnny smiles upon that.

[ _meet me at our cove when the moon is at its highest. i want to show you something, my love._ ]

the dolphin chirps beside him, probably amused at how giddy he looks at the moment.

[_ and i want to speak to you, somewhere where nobody can interrupt us again. _]

johnny chuckles at that, reminded of the many times taeyong has gotten cut-off from whatever he wanted to say. there's a small tug of fear in his heart, but mostly, johnny is full of hope.

[ _again, i am sorry i cannot meet you until then. the ocean does not seem happy about my continued absence. but i will be there on the seventh day, no matter what_. ]

johnny rereads the words again and again, trying to still the growing worry in his heart, but some still remains.

(the ocean is the ocean.)

[_ always yours, taeyong_. ]

the dolphin chirps again, impatient this time, as if it's waiting for an answer. johnny offers them a nod and a grin, even a thumbs up.

"i'll be there." he motions. "tell him to take care."

the dolphin chirps in affirmation, but does not swim off still, like it's waiting for something.

"oh? um, i didn't really—" a lightbulb. "wait here, it won't take me a couple of minutes."

with a nod from the pink dolphin, johnny stands and sprints to his car, fetching the little mermaid rilakkuma keyring hanging from his rearview mirror. he sprints back in no time, almost slipping into the water at one point, but he's too used to the grooves and crooks of the way to the cove to even falter.

the dolphin is still there when he returns, chirping as he comes into view.

"yeah--" johnny wheezes a bit, catching his breath as he sits back down on the beach. "tell him i'll be there, and give this to him."

the dolphin opens his beak to receive the makeshift present, chirping thrice and leaping into the air before diving back into the deep.

"sunday," johnny mutters to himself as he stares at the dolphin's quickly disappearing form.

* * *

the week passes by slowly.

johnny can barely sit still in his classes, his mind racing with thoughts about sunday. he knows that taeyong has been trying to tell him something for the past few days (and really, he's hoping it's three words, eight letters—say it, i'm yours), but they just keep getting interrupted, and by the most mundane things.

he's hopeful, really, but of course, there's that twinge of worry tugging at his heart, especially with the way the ocean has been for the past few days they were together.

(the ocean is the ocean)

still, he tries his best to move any negative thoughts to the back of his head, choosing, instead, to stare at his lockscreen for a couple of minutes before turning his attention back to the instructor.

on saturday, another dolphin comes, bearing yet another bottle. johnny expects the worst and hopes for the best when he fishes out the message inside.

[ _bring your swim gear, please! _]

johnny heaves a sigh of relief.

[ _like those things you put over your eyes that make you look funny--don't worry, i like it!_ ]

johnny snorts, before turning to the dolphin and rubbing it's side. the dolphin chirps, expecting nothing in return as it dives back into the deep blue.

sunday morning comes.

johnny has his essentials packed in a small bag he could leave in the cove while he goes to wherever taeyong wants him to go. a tiny box sits inside the inner compartment, and in it, two gleaming rings that he'll bust out if he gets his biggest hope.

(three words, eight letters, say it, i'm yours—but then again, the mermaid already has him.)

he lies restless on his bed as the morning fades into night, barely tasting today's delivered meals as he anxiously waits for the moon to rise in the horizon.

when it does, he's on his feet. he drives to the beach in record speed, parks his car in a safe spot before stripping down to a shirt and his skin-tight jammers.

his jaw drops at the sight that welcomes him upon arrival.

taeyong sits on a rock, his beautiful tail displayed to its full glory. his silhouette is illuminated by the soft glow of the moon, the pink in his hair turned even softer. his tail shimmers under the moonbeam, gleaming coral and glimmering gold.

johnny is _enchanted._

enthralled.

_enamored. _

"hello," taeyong greets, smile soft when he sees his lover. johnny practically scrambles forth, his mouth still slack from shock.

"hi," johnny speaks, breathless. "wow—you’re—you’re so—"

taeyong snorts at him, putting two fingers on his lips. presses.

"for _later_. right now, we have places to go."

johnny melts.

taeyong dips the tip of his tail to the water, sliding down from the rock with practiced grace. he sinks to a pink tuft below, but not for long. johnny blinks, and taeyong has appeared on the bank beside him, making motions on his eyes for him to wear his gear.

"yeah, those—" johnny scrambles to open his pack and take what he needs, putting the goggles snug on his face, the nose plugs tight in his nostrils. he places the bag in a corner the water will never touch, secures it with rocks for good measure.

"i'm ready," he motions, giving taeyong a thumbs up, who laughs at his enthusiasm.

"you look really funny," taeyong quips, giggling. "let's go."

taeyong wraps his hands around johnny's wrists, and johnny allows himself to be pulled to sea.

"where are we going?" he asks, eyes trained upwards at the billions of stars shining overhead.

"it is a surprise," taeyong answers, smile soft as he pulls him forth.

the night sea gets darker with each slow paddle, but johnny feels no fear in his heart—only anticipation. it's a while before they speak again, the only sound between their pair being the soft crash of the waves from the far shore, and the occasional splish splash of fish.

"remember the year before we turned sixteen?" taeyong asks, pausing in his movements. johnny nods, coaxing him to continue. "there's another spot i would've wanted you to see."

"then let's go," johnny beams, and taeyong returns his jove. "should i prepare myself?"

"it should not be over two minutes—just a small dive," taeyong explains as johnny begins his breathing exercises, paddles his feet to warm up. "we will be going to an islet. i believe no one will be able to interrupt us there, right?"

johnny snorts. "i'd be damned."

a few more stretches and johnny is prepared, bobbing up and down the water's surface to brace himself for the cold and dark dive.

"hold onto me tight." taeyong implores, pulling johnny flush against his form. "the ocean is the _ocean,_ johnny. remember that."

johnny hums. the sea does not rumble nor quake. taeyong deems it to be safe.

"one..."

they dive down on three.

johnny can barely see anything in the darkness of the night sea, save for the glimmer in taeyong's hair, the glow of his blue eyes. he keeps his eyes trained to what he can see, all to ease the growing panic though he knows there's nothing to fear. not when taeyong is right beside him.

soon, he feels their momentum change from forwards to up, and johnny braces himself for the cold air when they break the surface.

"_ah_!" johnny gasps, taking in a much needed breath of air when they finally come up. taeyong chuckles, endearment dripping in his giggles as he buries his face in the crook of johnny's neck.

"we are here," taeyong motions forth, gesturing towards a barren islet a couple of feet away from where they bob. it's a short swim to shore, and johnny lies on the soft sand when they finally step on land. taeyong lies down beside him, still with the giggles, his hand slowly snaking down to johnny's own so their fingers are intertwined.

"can we sit?" taeyong asks after a few moments, and johnny immediately scrambles to seat himself upright.

"_johnny_," taeyong begins, fishing something from a small pouch dangling off his waist. johnny's eyes move with his hands as taeyong moves forth, a trinket dangling between his fingers. he reaches for johnny's wrist, movements soft as he ties the trinket--a bracelet made of light pink string, with holographic strands mixed in. just like—

"taeyong?"

"from where i come, giving a lock of one's hair is a sign of betrothal." taeyong explains, careful as he ties the bracelet around johnny's wrist, secures it with a knot. "that one is sure of their feelings, of their love."

when johnny looks up, his honey hues lock with taeyong's sapphire ones, glimmering under the soft glow of the full moon above.

"taeyong—" johnny raises his wrist, his gaze alternating from the mermaid to the bracelet on his wrist. it's unmistakable.

taeyong smiles, soft. johnny feels like the rings he left back on shore suddenly mean nothing.

"i am _sure_ of you, johnny." he takes both of johnny's hands in his, pulls him ever closer, their faces with a breath of distance. taeyong's eyes dart to johnny's lips, looking quite entranced as he moves closer, closer, _closer._

"i know i've said that a mermaid's kiss is a lot of commitment, but..." a pause, and johnny allows himself to take a small breath. "i know i am willing to make that with you."

"taeyong..." johnny's eyes flutter close as he leans forth, in time with taeyong's movements. this is years of waiting, years in the making, and it's finally here within his reach.

a mermaid's kiss.

a mermaid's _love. _

his lips part in anticipation, waiting, wanting_, longing. _but what they touch is not the soft sweet lips of a mermaid, but the watery surface of an impenetrable wall of sea water.

(_the ocean is the ocean_.)

johnny's eyes fly open, and he's immediately met with taeyong's own shocked expression. a wall of water separates their pair, the islet doubling in size with the lack of sea from the surrounding coast.

"taeyong?!" johnny is frantic, reaching forth to grab hold of his lover when the wall dissipates, but the mermaid looks just as confused as he does, and doubly panicked.

"no, no—i—”

their pair watches in horror as the sea around them retreats, forming a horrendously large wave ready to swallow them both into the deep. taeyong grips johnny tight—he knows he can survive something like this, but johnny is not of the sea, and the impact would be _fatal._

"taeyong?" johnny calls again, eyes wide as he watches the sudden phenomenon. "what is--?”

taeyong holds his hand tight, eyes searching for an escape route.

"we need to _dive_." he commands, sounding grave as he pulls johnny up from where he's seated. in seconds, his tail has turned into legs, and he gears up for a quick sprint.

"dive _where_?" johnny asks, tone in disbelief. but taeyong simply pulls him towards the wave that continues to grow in size, and he finally gets the idea.

"on three!" taeyong yells, and johnny takes a deep breath as their pair dive headfirst into the wave before it crashes down onto the islet, leaving nothing but wreckage in its wake.

"what—ah—" johnny spits and sputters from the seawater as they break the surface for air, his brows furrowed at his lover's panicked expression. "_taeyong_?”

"the ocean—" taeyong's eyes are blown wide, his hand almost painfully tight on johnny's own. the sea begins to rock and sway with each passing second. "she is displeased—she doesn’t—she—"

johnny takes hold of taeyong's shoulder, steadies him with his free hand. "taeyong."

for the first time in moments, taeyong looks like he's finally breathing. "johnny..."

his expression breaks, almost as if he's about to cry, but he's quick to wipe his tears with the hand that did not have a death-grip on johnny's own. "i need to get you to safety."

johnny's brows furrow at that. "but what about you?"

"i am of the _sea_, johnny." taeyong explains, pulling their pair towards the direction of the cove. "the sea cannot hurt me—but you—"

"the ocean has always been my friend!" johnny retaliates. "the ocean—”

"—is the_ ocean_, johnny!" taeyong cuts him off, shaking his head. "please—please just listen to me."

johnny wants to contest, but he sees the determined look in taeyong's hues and drops the case.

"okay." he breathes. "_okay_."

the waves do not still nor die down as they swim forth, swiftly gaining momentum as they grow nearer to the cove. johnny fears they won't make it, but taeyong signals for them to go under the water, where taeyong can gain more speed to pull forth.

it happens quickly. an ocean swell brings their pair high-up, their bodies tossed by the violent waves. in the chaos, johnny loses hold of taeyong's hand, and he's thrown to the cove when the swell dies down. he rolls against the sand, groaning as his body hits the wall of rock.

"ugh—" his brows furrow as he comes to, but pure panic forces him to full consciousness as he realizes that taeyong is not by his side.

"taeyong!" he yells, but his eyes see no sign of a pink head of hair, or a tail of glimmering coral. "taeyong!"

beyond any bit of good sense, johnny prepares to dive into the raging ocean, but he's stopped by a thick wall of water, impenetrable even with every fervent attempt.

"no—" johnny presses against the wall with his body, desperation in his nerves. "no—taeyong—"

tears prick at the corners of his honey hues, and he sobs with every succeeding attempt, every succeeding failure.

"taeyong—" johnny wails as he slides down the impenetrable wall, his heart aching with loss. he leans against the surface, his body limp and sore from being thrown around in the ocean, but his pain is numbed by the searing fear that he may have lost his lover.

it must be delirium, but he feels a knock against the surface. it takes a moment for him to look, but he uses the rest of his strength to get close, closer, when he sees who is at the other side of the wall.

"t-_taeyong_?" johnny calls, voice weak and hoarse from the yelling. taeyong smiles from behind the wall of water, swimming close so he can place his hand on the opposing surface. "i—"

taeyong shakes his head, his sapphire hues dripping with sadness. "_johnny_."

johnny's brows furrow, confused.

"i_ will_ do something." taeyong's voice is muffled by the water, but johnny can understand him by every movement of his lips. "i do not know how long it will take, but i _will _do something."

"taeyong—" johnny shakes his head, fearing the worst.

"please trust me, johnny," taeyong pleads, and johnny can see pearls floating from his eyelids. "we will be together, whatever it takes."

the sea rumbles from behind the wall, threatening to pull taeyong back to it's current. johnny wants to reach out, but the wall remains impenetrable. in his heart, he knows this is not the sea’s, but taeyong's barrier.

"taeyong!" johnny yells, but taeyong is a much stronger swimmer. he swims forward, keeping his palms on the wall's surface. johnny stands, matches his form.

"i do not have much time—” taeyong struggles to speak, but he uses his strength to get his message across. "i do not know when i will see you again, but when i do, we shall be_ together_."

johnny nods, fervent. in words unsaid, johnny knows what taeyong is asking for.

the current sweeps up again. johnny watches, helpless, as taeyong is pulled back, his brows knit as he's halted by the barrier. but he sees_ it_. the way taeyong's face is peaceful as he drifts back, the way his eyes are clear and gleaming against the darkness of the ocean. the way his gaze never leave's johnny's, the way his lips move, clear amidst the deep blue.

"i love you, johnny."

the wall of water crashes. johnny falls to the beach, the sand digging against the skin of his knees.

the moon gleams overhead. the sky glitters with a thousand, million, billion stars.

johnny does not see it. his eyes are locked on the sand, blown wide as he screams in anguish, his fist tightly wound as he hits the ground.

again.

again.

and _again._

hours pass. johnny leans against the walls of the cove, watches as the tide drifts lower with the incoming sunrise. in his hand is the box, with two rings of promise inside. he laughs to himself, wondering when he could put it on taeyong's finger, when he could see the mermaid again.

"i didn't even get the chance to say it back," johnny mutters, voice hoarse, his head lolling back against the rocks of the cove.

the sea is calm now. the sun slowly peeks through the clouds in the horizon, painting the waters with a somber purple. johnny returns to the villa when the sun is high, almost hitting the mail box on his way to the garage.

he doesn't change out of his now-dry swim wear, simply plopping on his bed once he reaches his room.

when he dreams, it's of drowning.

when he wakes, his pillow is wet, his cheeks stained with dried tears.

he looks to his desk, reaches for the small glass bottle containing taeyong's first gifts, the scales that he left after their first meeting. on his wrist, the bracelet gleams like a promise johnny wants nothing more but to believe.

he takes the bottle, holds it to his heart as he lies back on his pillow.

he prays before he drifts back.

when he dreams, it's of a _reunion._

  
☁️

florida is a place.

there is the beach, the clear blue sea.

it remains a beauty, despite the weird, scattered storms that forced the coast guard to close the shores to those who want a dip in the ocean.

to johnny, though, florida is _empty._

he wakes with red eyes, swollen and puffy. the bottle has rolled off to the floor, but johnny is quick to pick it up, gentle when he hangs it on one of the push pins in his cork board. he goes to the bathroom, cringes at his image in the mirror, so he washes his face with cold water. it barely does much to hide the evidence of a sob session, but there isn't much he can do.

especially on a _monday._

johnny groans at the realization. the last thing he wants to do is go to class, but he has no choice. it does beat moping around in his pajamas.

"you look _horrid,_” says one of his classmates, right as he's spacing out staring at his lock screen. "fight with the boyfriend?"

johnny offers a tight-lipped smile, shakes his head.

"not with the boyfriend. more like his..." he hesitates at the term. "_family_."

his classmate makes a face.

"that's rough buddy," he rubs johnny's shoulders, a small effort for consolation. "well, good luck with that. hope all goes well, you guys were really cute."

johnny offers another small smile. "thanks. hoping for it too."

his classmate leaves him alone after that.

beyond his better knowledge, johnny still drives to the beach, still makes his way towards their cove.

for a while, he imagines a pink-haired mermaid waiting for him, smile bright and face fresh, his coral tail glimmering under the soft glow of the sunset. he imagines gaping at the sight, imagines running towards the boy, almost tripping in his haste to pull him into his arms and never let go.

but taeyong isn't there.

the cove is empty when he arrives, devoid of any mermaids he would love to keep forever.

feeling weighed down, johnny sits on the wet sand, eyes trained upon the slowly setting sun. it doesn't take long until he feels the first drop of tears trailing fresh new tracks against his cheeks.

it's been a _day._

johnny already misses taeyong.

* * *

the first weeks are the hardest.

johnny wakes up in the morning and spends five minutes wishing he didn't. after that, he goes to the bathroom to wash up, changes into something presentable.

it takes three days for his classmates to stop asking about taeyong, five days to forget that anything has even happened to him. a small comfort.

his mother is quick to ask when his parents visit during the term break.

"no taeyong?"

johnny is reminded that he hasn't spoken a word about his dilemma, so he answers with a simple shake of his head.

"_really_?" his mother quirks a brow. "i would've thought i'd see him more often now that you're—"

"something happened," johnny cuts, unintentionally, but his sigh is apologetic. "sorry, mom, i—"

his rambles are cut short by his mother pulling him into a tight embrace. johnny buries his face onto her shoulder, weeps invisible tears. before his parents leave, his mother makes sure he has a freshly baked batch of brownies, a stack of warmth on the kitchen counter.

johnny takes a bite, misses taeyong as he savors the chocolate.

he brings a small pack with him when he visits their cove again. there's a smattering of coral sparkle mixed-in with the sand, and johnny allows himself to hope. when he comes for the pack the next morning, the brownies are gone, replaced by a swirling shell.

_pink._

johnny feels his heart rebuild.

he takes the shell and drills a hole at the tip, careful not to shatter the little trinket. he threads a ribbon through the opening, hangs the little gift on his corkboard, right next to a polaroid picture of a fourteen year old taeyong.

he can hope, he tells himself. he can wait.

radio silence comes after. johnny breezes through his coursework, deciding to bury himself in academics as an escape for the tugging pain. he won't have his majors until the next semester, but one of his professors gives him the go signal to join some of the upperclassmen's fieldwork.

"you have a talent in this," his professor notes, looking at his records. "a _natural_ with the sea."

johnny hopes there's no trace of bitterness in the smile he gives.

"i get that a lot, professor."

he finishes the first semester with flying colors, gets fielded in for advanced placement courses.

in the summer, johnny decides he will continue learning to surf. 

the sun's rays kiss his bare back as he paddles to a low wave, his mind as still as a landlocked lake. he doesn't resent the sea, not really, thinks it's impossible to do when his love is of the sea.

instead of resentment, he feels longing. desire. pining.

the wave gently tips his board along and upward, and johnny keeps swimming forth.

he hears his instructor yell at him to come back, but it's all muffled syllables to him now, his yes locked on an oncoming wave.

a big one. a_ real_ one.

he paddles further, rides the initial swell of the water before it curls.

and then he stands. or_ attempts_ to.

johnny falls, crashes into the deep.

when he does, he unearths a memory. sometime when he was thirteen, a young boy with a deep love for the sea. something about straying too far, of going where he shouldn't have.

but that was where he first met him. where he first saw the glimmer of coral and gold.

he sinks, fatigued, but his eyes gleam with the sun's rays filtering through the water's surface.

when they close, he thinks of a reunion.

it doesn't last.

soon, he feels his body being pushed out of the water. there's a creature of sorts, pushing him out of the deep. even in his delirium, he sees spies a hint of light pink.

"—!" johnny gasps when he breaks the surface, his lungs taking in the much needed air. he rests his arms on his board, practically hugging the contraption as he regains his senses. he hears muffled yelling, probably from his instructor, so he decides to flash him a thumbs up.

he's okay. _kind of._

another deep breath, and he finally takes a look at his savior. never in his life would johnny imagine that he would see how an angry dolphin looks.

"hi?" he greets, a bit wary. "thanks for saving m—ow!”

the dolphin squints its beady eyes before diving it to poke johnny's shoulder with its beak, its chirps sounding like a scolding.

"i'm sorry!" johnny pleads, scooting back to avoid the (gentle) attacks, but the dolphin is insistent. "are—are you going to tell taeyong?"

the dolphin chirps, almost as if it's saying that _yes_, she will, and she will be using very strong language when she does so. johnny sighs, reaches forth to placate the mammal with the gentlest of rubs.

"sorry,_ really_, i don't know what came over me."

the dolphin nuzzles forth, a signal of forgiveness. johnny smiles, soft.

"i just really miss him, you know?" longing drips in johnny's tone.

the dolphin chirps, like they understand.

"but i know this isn't the way to meet him, i know, i_ know_." johnny chuckles, thinks he's crazy for trying to interpret dolphin language. but whatever. if anyone asks, it's all in the context. "just.."

perhaps it's stupid; gazing into a dolphin's eyes with all the hope that it will deliver all he has wanted to say to his boyfriend, but he really doesn't have much choice in the matter.

"tell him i miss him. that i'm_ waiting_."

a pause. johnny swallows a lump in his throat, eyes glassy as he speaks. "no matter how long it takes."

the dolphin chirps again, swims in circles as a signal of sorts. johnny barely gets it, but he has an tiny idea of what it could mean. he heaves himself up on the board, prepares to paddle to shore before his instructor gets an aneurysm. the dolphin assists, pushing him as close as possible before it dives back into the deep.

"what the _heck_ was that, suh?" his instructor scolds, unamused by his reckless attempt. "you are not ready for that kind of wave!"

"i _know_," johnny is barely listening. "overestimated myself, sorry."

* * *

things don't get easier with time, but the pain gradually subsides to a low, unnoticeable throb.

johnny continues to surf lthroughout the summer. soon, he's able to ride medium size waves with no difficulty. his instructor looks at him with pride, tells him he's a natural. he offers a grin in return.

"well, the ocean has been—" he pauses, thinks back to his words.

(the ocean is the ocean)

"i mean i_ practically_ live here," johnny corrects, punctuates with a small chuckle. "i've always been by the beach since i was ten."

his instructor gives him a pat, sends him to the shallows to cool-off.

when he's done, he skips to their cove, a fanny pack secure on his waist. though contact remains scarce between them, johnny makes sure to deliver little gifts when he can. bless the sea for dolphins.

today, he brings a stack of polaroid photos, each sealed with a waterproof but sea-safe laminate. the photos are of random things--sculptures, flowers, little things that remind him of his seaborne lover.

the dolphin's already at the cove before he arrives, and she chirps when she sees him. there's an intricately woven hemp bracelet on her tongue when she opens her beak, and johnny accepts the small gift with a solemn smile.

"no note?" he asks, wonders, though he's never been one to assume what happens in the deep. the dolphin shakes her head before letting out a sad chirp.

"it's fine. i_ understand_," johnny rubs her side as he sits by the cove, unzipping the fanny pack to unearth his little present. "this can survive the delivery, right?"

the dolphin squints, pokes johnny's leg with her beak, like an exasperated assurance.

"of _course_, you're the expert," johnny speaks with nothing but endearment. "don't forget to tell him i miss him, okay?"

the dolphin chirps. johnny thinks that it's only in these small moments that he finds himself chuckling.

(time doesn't heal all things.)

he stays in their cove even after the dolphin has gone to the deep. the sky is a watercolor painting; there are strokes of orange, red, dashes of pink and purple. everything is reflected by the sea.

"i miss you."

the waves crash against the cove, the seafoam tickling his toes. johnny leans on the valley formed by his knees, glazed eyes trained on the slowly setting sun.

"i hope i can see you soon."

⛵

a year passes.

one side of johnny's desk is a treasure trove of many trinkets, from hemp bracelets to braided necklaces to earrings made of tiny shells. it gives him comfort, in the morning, to choose one or two to wear before going to class. the missing has yet to subside; johnny thinks it never will, but the dull ache has turned into something that he can live with.

he gets more chances to join field work, choosing to explore the sea on their university's yacht during the weekends. his classmates try to persuade him to join their little escapades, but he's rarely in the mood to be with their company. his professor has asked him about it, questioned why he'd rather be out with researchers over being with friends.

he shrugs and hums, non-committal.

"i like the ocean."

his professor looks puzzled, but she doesn't press any further. when johnny comes back in the afternoon with his report, she gives him an ultimatum.

"you've done enough for the required hours, john," johnny hears the pity in her tone. "have a little more fun, would you?"

johnny gives her a weak smile.

"well, i was having fun here." he motions, scratching the back of his head, sheepish. "but you're just telling me to stop being a nerd, right?"

it's a joke, and his professor chuckles with it.

"_yes,_ john," she gives him a pat on the back. "i heard there's a party by the pier tonight. perhaps you could go."

johnny shrugs. "maybe i'll let the guys drag me out for once."

and he does. for the first time in over a year, johnny allows himself to have fun.

or at least try to. the bright lights of the makeshift fair don't appeal much to his tastes, but he still does his best to enjoy. right now, his friends have left him to his own devices, so he sips on a can of apple cider while absent-mindedly checking the displays.

might as well look for something to give to taeyong, right?

he spots a row of claw games by a far corner, closer to the sea. johnny quirks his brows, checks his pockets for spare change, before deciding to give it a go.

there's a small keyring plush that he thinks would be good. it's a mercat—half a cat with a mermaid tail. a small smile plays on johnny's lips as he puts in quarter, laser focus when the music lifts as the game starts. he maneuvers the claw to a strategic position, checks it twice to see if it's perfect, then presses the button to activate the claw.

he holds his breath, watches the toy get lifted, and cheers when he gets it in a single try. johnny lifts it up to the light, watches the sequins sparkle. he grins, thinks of how taeyong's eyes glimmer all the same.

and then, it disappears. one of his classmates, a blonde girl followed by two more who look exactly like she did, has snatched it from his hands before twirling it around her finger.

"don't you think you're too _tall_ for this toy?" she says, leaning flirtatiously forward. johnny tries his hardest not to get too mad. "you should just give it to me."

she holds the keyring to her hair, turns to her friends as if to seek for further back-up. "don't you think it'll look great with my highlights?"

the two girls beside her nod, almost as if her word is gospel.

johnny's smile does not reach his eyes. he takes the toy back, quickly stashes it in his pocket.

"no can do," he sing songs, lips pursed after he speaks. "i got that for my _boyfriend."_

he lets his face fall into annoyance before he turns away, enjoys the way the blonde stomps in utter frustration as he walks further off.

there's a wooden gangway by the pier, and it's the most unpopulated spot in the whole makeshift fair. johnny walks toward the end, sits himself on the edge, and allows his long legs to dangle over the ocean. minutes pass. the water ripples under his feet, heralding the arrival of a sweet, pink dolphin.

"hey," johnny greets, offering a small wave. the dolphin chirps back, swimming in a circle.

johnny holds the keyring on one hand. "do you think taeyong would be mad if i go swimming now?"

the dolphin chirps, alarmed. johnny thinks that suffices for a no, but it seems as if she wanted to drill the point forth by poking his legs with her beak and splashing his face with cold sea water.

"i'm _kidding_," he assures, chuckling. "i really miss him. it's been a year."

if dolphins could sigh, johnny thinks that is what he would have heard. instead, the pink creature opens her mouth, revealing a small case filled with shiny pearls.

it's a rare occurrence, but the gift comes bearing a small note.

> [ _thinking of you, everyday_ ]

johnny smiles, keeps the note close to his heart. for a moment, he thinks he could live with these exchanges, but he knows it's a lie he's telling himself to keep the loneliness at bay.

"tell him i'm thinking of him too," johnny confesses, leaning forth to dangle the mercat keyring over the edge. the dolphin is quick to snatch it out of his hands, store it in her beak for immediate delivery. "every day. every second, really."

it's barely an exaggeration.

"do you think i could see him soon?" johnny tries his luck, but the dolphin only gives him a low chirp. "that's a no, right? it's fine."

it's_ not_, but some lies are white.

"i understand."

he rushes home after the dolphin leaves, eager to work with his hands. he counts the pearls inside the case he was given, decides that it's enough to make a necklace. then he gets his tools, gets to work.

he finishes in the early morning.

the necklace is a simple string of pearls, nothing too fancy. in the middle is a charm johnny made out of resin and preserved aster petals. johnny thinks the pink would go well with taeyong's hair. the sunrise peeks through his blinds, the sun's rays illuminating the beautiful piece.

johnny beams before keeping it in a safe box, deciding that it is time to sleep.

when he dreams, it's of a lovely mermaid with a coral tail, whose smile is like an orange slice.

* * *

florida is a place.

under the sea is a vast kingdom unknown to most from land.

taeyong pores over a stack of thick tomes, learning histories of all sorts, digesting facts and weaving clues for an answer.

an elder from the council of the high seas swims to where he studies, a scrutizining look painted on his ageing visage.

"to love a human this much," he begins, though taeyong would want nothing more than to ignore his expositions. "you are deluded, my boy. _insane_, even"

taeyong's brows furrow, but he keeps his calmer disposition despite the poison on the elder’s tongue.

"i am _not_," he motions, firm, without hesitation. "he loves me as much as i love him, elder."

the elder quirks a brow, challenging.

"what makes you think he's not like all the others?"

taeyong knows of the stories, of the sailors who capture their kind for sport. but that was a tale from ages ago; and he knows, with all his heart, that what he has with johnny is not like those that came before.

still, the council has many trials.

"our ancestors would be disappointed in you, taeyong."

taeyong raises his head, his expression unshaken.

"our ancestors would know and understand," taeyong is steadfast in his defense. "johnny does not just love _me_. he loves the sea, the oceans, just as much as we do."

the council elder scoffs.

"suit yourself," he turns to leave, but not without a final insult. "history would tell you that a human would never love a mermaid with pure intent."

taeyong grits his teeth, fists clenched as he watches the elder swim off. but he is not deterred.

_no._

with new strength, he goes back to his tomes, looking for ways to make everything work.

🏄♂️

florida is a place.

the tides are high in the summer, the winds strong enough to create waves that go higher, _higher._

they don't faze johnny anymore. he paddles with ease on his custom surfboard, a luxury he has earned after his first gold medal. his black wetsuit is tight against his skin, sun-kissed from many weeks of constant practice.

the wind blows and a wave rises, tall and mighty. his instructor holds a megaphone by the shore, sounding more like a cheerleader.

"just like we practiced!"

johnny takes a deep breath as he picks up the pace, rides with the abrupt swell of the deep blue with expert ease.

(_just like he practiced_.)

the cheers from the crowd go unheard with the roar of the oceans. johnny paddles up, up, waiting for the right timing. when it comes, he is quick to stand on the board, knees bent and body low for optimum balance. he goes for a steady descent, but not without a heart-stopping flourish as he purposefully delays his slope so he could emerge from the wave's final arch with grace.

the other surfers fall from their boards, but he pays them no mind, focusing on a smooth finish.

and he makes it.

there's a party on the shore when his board drifts to the shallows. he trips over his feet as he alights, in true johnny fashion, but it's all ignored when the crowd lifts him up for a victor's celebration.

another gold for another summer.

"you have a talent for this," his instructor notes, patting his back for good measure. "have you ever thought of going pro, john?"

johnny is quick to shake his head.

"this is a _hobby,_” his tone bears no hesitation. "what i really want to do is to study and explore the sea."

his instructor hides disappointment well, but pushes the topic no further.

in the afternoon, johnny visits their cove. it's been two years since their separation, and he has yet to have another glimpse of the pink-haired mermaid. throughout the months, he's been kept adrift by a scarce flow of gifts and notes, enough to keep the hope burning.

(he knows, though, even without it, he would still pine, would still _wait_.)

the pink dolphin is already there before he could even step on the sandy shore. she chirps when she sees him, swims in a small circle to signify her greeting.

"what do you have for me today?" johnny asks, grin wide as he sits by their cove. sometimes, there are traces of glimmering coral where the water would have been when the tide is higher, and it adds to the flame burning in his heart.

the dolphin opens her beak, shows a little note kept waterproof by some unknown skill or magic.

> [ _ruby has told me abundant tales of your victories, my love_ ]

johnny's brows furrow at "ruby" but he soon realizes that it's the name of the dolphin whose been their most constant line of communication.

took two years, really.

"so that's your name," he coos, gently patting the dolphin's side with much endearment. "_ruby_."

the dolphin chirps, nuzzling affectionately against his hand before he goes back to reading.

> [ _i am proud of you, but i do wish you would not be so reckless with the waves and the tides. do not forget what i say—the ocean—_ ]

“—_is the ocean_," johnny says it before he could read the next lines, almost deadpan in his delivery.

> [_ still, i am elated. i have been busy working out ways so i can see you again and i think_— ]

johnny's heart lifts with the next words his eyes land on.

> [ _—i think we can see each other soon._ ]

johnny's smile rivals the summer sun. ruby chirps along, the happiness obviously contagious.

> [_ please be patient, my love. _]

johnny holds the note tight, nods.

> [ _when we meet, it will be for good._ ]

johnny pratically throws himself against the pink dolphin in his glee, but he remembers to be gentle with his excited embrace.

"is this real?" he asks, hope-filled and anticipating. "this is real?"

ruby chirps in affirmation.

johnny stays in the cove long after the dolphin has dived back into the sea. he holds the note close, rereads every word, almost to commit everything to memory.

> [ _for good._ ]

two words give him hope.

"see you soon," johnny bids to the ocean.

* * *

hope is fuel, and johnny goes through the motions, his energy renewed; the flame rekindled. his visits to the cove become more frequent, just to see how soon is soon, but mostly, it's empty.

still, he _hopes._

his dreams are vivid, colorful. it always starts in the sea, the deep blue glimmering with the rays of the sun. johnny thinks it makes a good canvas for the coral in taeyong's tail, the pink in his hair.

one month passes, two.

taeyong still isn't with him.

it's not that he doesn't try to communicate. once in a while, ruby comes bearing the most mundane of presents—a shell, a bracelet, even a clip [ _to push your hair back while surfing_ ].

sometimes they come with notes, sometimes they don't.

but johnny hopes. continues hoping.

even if the flame runs small, even if the flames become kindling.

johnny _hopes._

three months pass with no appearance from taeyong. johnny begins to think that soon could mean an entirely different thing for those who live in the deep, but he holds the promise ever closer.

school begins and johnny's finally taking his majors, even though his professors have given him permission to join upperclassmen in their fieldwork, and given him a pass to take advanced placement.

nothing like the real deal, though.

today, their class is on the school's own yacht, and they're sailing to the middle of the ocean to dive. johnny leans on the deck, wetsuit covered by a flimsy polo billowing with the light breeze. he pushes his hair back and takes a deep breath, and smiles with the ocean breeze.

years ago, johnny thinks, he would've called the sea home. but he knows so much better. in the sea, johnny has _someone_ that he can proudly call home.

"mr. suh, are you with us?"

the yacht has anchored on a spot in the middle of the ocean, quite far from the miami shore. johnny shoots the old man an apologetic grin, hand to the back of his neck, bashful.

"i am, i _am_," he assures, leaning on the rail as his attention returns to the lessons. there he sees his classmates already preparing their diving gear, so he moves to do the same, his professor sighing at him.

"just because you had a chance to take one class a year ago doesn't mean you can breeze through all safety instructions."

johnny nods, makes a face, hears a couple of classmates snort. still, he follows through with what he could remember, straps himself in for a dive into the deep blue.

"we put floating markers below to indicate your swimming limits. there is a very strong current not too far from where we are, so do take extreme caution as to not get swept up." johnny thinks his professor is giving him a look at that last point. "_please_."

and then, something clicks. a reef. strong currents. the middle of the sea.

johnny has been here.

when he was fifteen, sulking on a yacht because he wanted to see someone of the sea, promised to meet him by their cove. when he was fifteen, all too ready to jump into the deep blue, all because someone was there, waiting. when he was fifteen, and taeyong has led him to one of the most beautiful reef formations he has ever seen in his youth.

if you asked him when he had fallen in love, johnny wouldn't even hesitate to say, "_fifteen_."

a certain hope burns stronger in his chest as he arranges his mouthpiece and goes through all the motions of warming up, his mind thinking of something about poetics.

he snorts, leaves the wishful thinking behind to focus.

they dive in as a group, paired as protocol dictates, and johnny takes the entire scene with the slightest sense of deja vu.

the sea is always beautiful. the most untouched parts of the deep blue remain the most pristine. johnny comes armed with an underwater camera, and he is careful when he swims close to the living coral formations.

_click. _

the task is pretty straightforward. take pictures of the corals, and any other living thing they can encounter. write a report. johnny can do this in his sleep.

he takes one of a staghorn, a sea pen, even an anemone with a small peek of a clown fish. johnny motions to his partner that he'll be swimming forth, gentle in his paddles as to not disturb the many different fish that swim by.

_click. _

a damselfish with beautiful blue scales, captured on film.

_click. _

a trigger fish, dotted, with the most beautiful yellow tail.

johnny keeps his eyes on his viewfinder, ready to capture more of the sea below with a click.

and then, he sees it. a hint of a coral tail, too long to be that of a fish. even from a distance, hidden behind a rocky pillar, johnny can see the flecks of shimmering gold.

_click. _

if his eyes weren't obscured by a pair of industrial goggles, he would've scratched at them to double check his vision. the sea can play many tricks, after all. but when he takes another look, the coral has simply swam away further, a glimmering sliver against the canvas of deep blue.

suddenly, johnny has forgotten every other thing—from the assignment, his partner, to the safety instructions that should've been drilled in his head forever.

suddenly, all there is is _hope._

and so, johnny swims, paddles, ignoring the marker his professors placed to keep students away from where the currents were stronger. he sees none of the danger, feels no dread at being in the deep. his eyes are trained on that hint of coral, his heart brimming with hope.

maybe this is it. the poetic moment where they're reunited, by the secret reef where johnny first knew that yes, this was love. he can imagine it. the silvery wall of mahi as their background, the blue of the sea holding no candle to the blue of taeyong's eyes.

he will grin when they finally touch hands, the wait culminating into this intimacy.

johnny beams at the thought of finally saying the three words back.

(if his professor could shout underwater, he would've.)

the coral sliver gets further, so johnny swims to catch up.

until he couldn't.

a hand stops him before he could swim into a strong current and get swept to god knows where. he could see it. the bubbles, the obvious divide where the waves grow ever stronger. beyond it, the coral vision swims off, further, and further, until he could see it no more.

his professor's hand is tight as he pulls him back to their group, and johnny couldn't even find it in him to retaliate, to struggle and let go.

he could've died.

"you could've _died_!" his professor skimps on no words in his scolding. "i clearly told all of you to stay within the markers, but what did you do, suh? tell me what did you do?"

johnny flinches, but he knows it all comes from a place of concern.

"i'm sorry," johnny's voice is weak, his eyes unsteady. his ears grow red from embarrassment, from shame—he really should've known better than to put all of his hope on a phantom. "i...i don't know—"

his professor inhales, deep, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"you're one of our best students, johnny. we know—_i _know you've been on the sea for far longer."

johnny thinks he knows where this conversation is about to go.

"but you have to remember—" his professor's tone is grave. "the ocean is the_ ocean_.”

(like he hasn’t heard it a million times.)

“it does not forgive, and it_ always_ forgets."

he gets detention for the mishap, along with an extra paper on underwater safety. on monday, he receives a bundle from his professor, all the pictures he took developed and printed.

"staying out of trouble, i hope?" his professor jokes, lightly hitting his arm with the brown envelope. "i trust you've already learned your lesson, mr. suh?"

"sure did," johnny banters, taking the bundle with him. "this is due for monday after next?"

"mhm," the old coot nods. "now off with you, class is dismissed."

johnny opens the bundle back in the villa, laptop on so he could get a headstart on his assignment. he does love photography, has a keen eye on the hobby, and it seems as if he still has a knack for it even underwater. his shots are crisp, almost professional, the framing superb despite the circumstance.

johnny chooses five best, before picking through the rest of the stack.

and then, he sees it.

obscured by a rocky arch is a coral tail, too big to be that of a fish. even blurry, johnny could make out hints of glimmering gold.

_unmistakable. _

suddenly, the assignment is the last thing in johnny's mind.

🌉

florida is a place.

the night sky is a blanket over the dark ocean, glimmering with a thousand, billion, stars.

johnny thinks the night sea is a masterpiece of its own, an entirely different universe from the sparkling blue of the daytime.

it's a couple of hours under the sunset. the beach is devoid of people, save for a couple of life guards making sure no one is out in the ocean this late. johnny's quick to avoid them, already having skipped off to the cove before the sun even set. all he needs for this plan to work is already by the ever familiar shoreline, johnny taking almost half a day to make sure it will be there.

his family owns a speedboat. it's a small one, built for two, but johnny thinks it's more than enough to get him to that point in the ocean. his gear is stashed in the compartment, his surf board strapped on the attached deck.

there's a voice in the back of his head telling him that this is a stupid idea, that he's chasing after phantoms, but johnny is fueled with a raging fire of hope, stoked by two years of impatience.

if taeyong isn't going to him, then he'll take a risk and go to taeyong.

the ocean is all but still, foam and froth tickling his toes as he warms up by the shore of the cove.

"no turning back," he mutters into the night air as he stretches, shedding off his shirt in favor of his skin-tight wetsuit. "there's no turning back from this, john."

he doesn't know what gives him the courage. maybe it's trust, or a pinching feeling in his gut that screams "now or never." but his mind is made up, so he steps forth to unmoor the speedboat, before he hops in to start the engine.

(there was a poem.)

(about mermaids and sailors and an all-consuming love for the sea, for one who is of the sea.)

the night breeze is cold against his cheeks as he moves forward in the ocean, the small light by the bow of the little vessel serving as his only illumination. his hands are tight on the wheel, steadying the ride with each rock of the waves, growing stronger with each passing second he journeys.

(something about losing one's wits to longing, to pining, to _love_.)

he stops at an ever familiar spot, marked by two adjacent buoys and a floating barrier to warn swimmers of the stronger tides beneath.

(something about—how in cruel happiness, love forgets that even lovers drown.)

johnny kills the engine and drops the anchor, unfastening his board from the deck. the night wind howls in answer, almost as if agreeing to a challenge. johnny keeps his head high, eyes hard as he puts his goggles on and readies to dive.

but a wave rocks his little speedboat, makes him crash ungracefully into the deep. his board is dislodged along with him, and it's easy enough to swim forth, lean on the surface for leverage. he snorts and coughs, saltwater going where it's unwanted, but he's not too fazed.

"that was cooler in my head," he mutters, wiping off the excess water from his face. "let's try that again, shall we?"

he hauls himself onto his board ad begins a slow paddle, away from the safety of his speedboat. there were no storm signals raised by any forecasts; he was promised a clear night, a calm sea. but the wind picks up almost mercilessly, almost as if it knows of his plans, knows of what he is trying to do. johnny simply continues his paddling, speeding up with his strokes as a wave rises before him, larger than anything he has ever ridden before.

(_a mermaid found a swimming lad,_  
picked him for her own.  
pressed her body to his body,  
laughed; and plunging down  
forgot in cruel happiness  
that even lovers drown.)

the wave grows and gains momentum, challenging. johnny speeds up on his ascent, strong arms paddling continuously until he's high enough to stand. when the timing comes, he steadies himself on the board, knees bent as he leans low for balance. his eyes are locked on the deep sea below.

he dives into the abyss before the wave folds and crashes against the surface. there is barely any light under the night sea. the moonlight doesn't seep through the ripples, and johnny sees nothing but pitch black, but he dives deeper, searching for a sign, anything.

(of coral, of glimmering gold.)

he tries to see if his eyes would adjust to the darkness, but all he sees is black. soon, he loses track of where is up or down, or even where he came from.

the average person can hold their breath underneath the water for at least two minutes. some free divers can clock-in to five, even stretching it to ten at some places. it's not too long before johnny feels his lungs begin to hurt, begging for much needed oxygen, but he's long lost his sense of where up is, his limbs unresponsive in the coldness of the dark deep.

(the ocean is the ocean.)

johnny sinks. in his delirium, he unearths a memory.

seven years ago, in the same blue sea, johnny remembers drowning.

the ocean is an energetic playmate, and nothing has changed. perhaps he shouldn't have been too hopeful, shouldn't have risked it all for something much too unsure.

(the ocean is the ocean.)

he's _tired._

johnny lets fatigue overtake him, lets the final gasp of air escape from his lungs. for a moment, he thinks he hears a splash from somewhere nearby, but he doesn't really know how to distinguish a dream from reality, so he pays it no mind.

"_johnny_!"

it's muffled, but he thinks he hears someone calling his name. johnny wills his eyes to open despite the heft and weight, only to squint at a sudden assault of light.

"johnny, _no_!"

the voice has gotten nearer. he can't exactly place where he's heard it, but it's a lovely tune, low, husky. if heaven had a sound, he thinks, it would sound like this.

"johnny, no—gods, no—_please_—" there's a weight on his cheeks, and if he were conscious, he'd register them as a pair of hands, soft and pretty. "open your eyes—johnny—_please_—"

he tries, really. but the effort is too great for him to bear. all he sees before everything goes black is a glow of light pink and the most beautiful face much too near his. when he drifts, he feels a softness on his lips, a warmth spreading through every part of his body.

suddenly, his lungs don't hurt anymore.

suddenly, he can _breathe._

it takes him a while to process everything that is happening.

he's still in the water, but he's held still by a pair of hands on his cheek, a pair of lips on his—

his eyes shoot open. instead of an endless wall of pitch black, he can see the beauty of the deep blue, the colors of the beneath. but all of it is forgotten when he finally sees the strands of pink, finally realizes that the hands on his cheeks and the lips on his lips belong to a boy he's been waiting for, been longing for, been looking for, for the past two years.

_taeyong._

johnny's heart swims with a billion emotions, but taeyong pulls back before he could return the simple peck with twice the fervor. taeyong's blue eyes are much more radiant underneath the water, and johnny's mouth hangs open, at a loss for any proper words.

"ta—”

it happens too quickly. taeyong pulls him close before swimming up, quick and urgent. for a moment, johnny thinks he saw the most miffed expression on the mermaid's beautiful visage, but he shoos the thought for later.

the cold breeze blows against his cheeks when he breaks the surface, and he takes no time to look if the mermaid is still with him.

he is, and he doesn't look pleased.

"taeyong, i—"

taeyong does not let him speak, instead, pulls him to an islet johnny didn't even notice was there. he must've drifted far off from where he came, from the looks of it. taeyong does not let go of his wrist until they're both on the sand, far from the horrors of the deep blue.

johnny coughs out whatever saltwater is left in his lungs, his throat feeling rather dry from the near-death encounter. still, all of that is forgotten when he finally takes a good look at the mermaid, his pink hair illuminated by the rays of the moon, the glimmering stars holding no candle to his blue eyes.

it's now or never, johnny thinks. he takes a deep breath, ignores the ache in his throat, on his chest.

(three words, eight letters. say it, i’m yours.)

"i love you."

"you are an_ idiot_."

johnny blinks, surprised at the outburst, but he's given no time to retaliate as taeyong pulls him close, holds him in an embrace.

"taeyong—"

"you are an _idiot_," taeyong stutters between sobs, hands clutching against the suit on johnny's back. johnny presses close, buries his nose on the crook of his neck, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back. "you are a reckless, hasty idiot who thinks he can do anything."

johnny feels no tears, only little orbs rolling close to his shoulder.

pearls.

(his thoughts fly to a certain summer, but he keeps the image tucked in a far-off corner of his conscious. he wouldn’t have, would he? a case full of pearls is too much.)

"taeyong—"

"shut _up_," taeyong sniffles, scrambling closer, as if any little distance would separate them once more. "you are an idiot, johnny."

johnny tries to find his words, careful in his delivery. "but i love you?"

taeyong pulls back, and johnny almost laughs at the adorable way his face is scrunched, settling, instead, on swiping the tiniest pearl off of his eyelids.

"and i love _you_," taeyong manages a small pout, hands tight on johnny's arms. "so i guess that would make me an idiot too."

taeyong visibly deflates, all prior strength leaving his form as he leans against johnny's chest and nuzzles forth. johnny is quick to arrange him between his legs, trying his best to not smile too wide as he plants a kiss atop taeyong's pink head.

around them, the sea is calm. the storm has subsided, the waves a gentle ebb in the glimmering sea.

they share a moment of silence, both obviously out of energy. it is johnny who breaks the peace.

"back there," he's careful not to say 'drowning,' not wanting to face another round of scolding. "you_ kissed_ me?"

taeyong groans, the nods against his chest, pouting. "i _had _to."

"oh," johnny sighs, just a wee bit dismayed. but taeyong continues.

"i have been _wanting_ to, before we were separated," taeyong explains, a hint of red coloring his ears as he does so. "when i told you i loved you."

johnny suddenly feels re-energized, grin wide as he holds the mermaid ever closer. "but tonight..?"

taeyong turns in his arms, groaning like a spoiled brat.

"i will tell you more stories in the comfort of your room, on your very soft blankets."

"oh," johnny blinks, processing the implication. "do you me—"

impatient, taeyong pulls him by the collar of his wetsuit, plants a kiss against his lips, harsh enough to prove a point. it takes johnny a couple of seconds to realize what is happening, but he is quick to cup taeyong's cheeks, return the kiss with just as much—even double the passion.

_this is two years in the making_, he thinks, taking in as much as he can and giving as much as he can give.

they are dazed when they pull for air, giggling as they rest their forehead against each other's.

"yes, johnny," taeyong begins, tone soft and lilting. his eyes glimmer under the starlight, his hand soft against johnny’s wet cheek. "i can go home with you."

* * *

the light from johnny's bedroom window is low, a shining beacon amidst the blue of the night sky.

the small speedboat is moored by the docks. his surfboard is stashed in the garage, well-kept along with his other swim gear. his wet suit hangs by the porch. johnny lies on his bed, his plushies scattered across the duvet. taeyong is settled on his chest, cheek resting on his folded arms. johnny makes a motion to card his fingers through taeyong's hair, but stops midway when he notices—

"jewels?" johnny leans up a bit to inspect further, sees a scattering of crystals and jewels braided into taeyong's hair. taeyong shifts, and that's where johnny notices that there's sparkle painted on his eyelids, color dabbed on his cheeks. "what's the occasion?"

taeyong huffs, groans a little.

"i was going to surprise you," taeyong answers, simple. tonight, he wears one of johnny's large t-shirts, his shorts disappearing under the hem. "the trials went in our favor, and i was going to visit you when the moon was at its highest."

taeyong looks up, glares, squints. johnny feels himself shrink under the mermaid's miffed gaze.

"but no,_ someone_—" there's emphasis, sarcasm. "decided it was a good time to swim in the dead of night, when the waves are high, and a storm was building."

johnny grins, bashful.

"sorry?" he pushes taeyong's bangs out of his eyes, lets his hand settle on taeyong's cheek. taeyong nuzzles, against it, reminds johnny of a cat. "i had a_ feeling_."

taeyong looks at him with a hard gaze. johnny can almost predict what he will say next.

"what if i didn't come on time, johnny?" he asks, worry dripping in his tone, in his glazed blue eyes. "what if i was too late? what if i still wasn't—"

johnny cuts him off with a kiss. taeyong pouts, but he returns it.

"the important thing is you did," johnny wraps his arms around taeyong's waist, rubs soothing circles on the small of his back. "and that you're here."

he decides to steal another peck. _emphasis._

"with _me_."

taeyong scrunches his nose in mock distaste, before burying his face on his lover's chest.

"cheesy as ever."

"just how you like it, babe."

they spend their time between pauses in conversation by kissing, making up for those years where johnny had wanted to claim taeyong's lips, wanted to feel the mermaid magic on his tongue. giggles fill the room when they part for air, cheeks ruddy, gazes still a bit shy despite.

for a moment, johnny thinks to the rings he’s kept for all this time, along with the pearl necklace he’s strung together during one lonely summer. he ponders on bringing it up, but decides there are better times for gift-giving. tonight, he decides, is a night for words.

"how did you do it?" johnny asks after some time. he sees taeyong's eyes droop with sleep, but he's determined to get his answers before they both drift to dreamland. "you know—"

he makes vague hand gestures, hopes taeyong understands. he _does._

"there were trials," taeyong explains, recounting the many history books he has opened, the many hours of research he has put in for his defense. "the council is still bound by the age-old tales of sailors hunting our kind for sport, for _power_."

johnny nods, absorbs the information.

"they found it hard to believe that a human could love a mermaid with pure intentions," taeyong is sitting up now, his eyes clear when they lock against johnny's own. "but i know you did."

he smiles, soft. "i_ know _you do."

johnny returns his grin, reaches up to tuck a strand of pink behind his ear.

"i_ do._ i really do."

taeyong gives him another kiss before he reclaims his spot, the perfect place to hear the steady thrum of johnny's heart.

“yuta helped a lot," taeyong continues, as johnny gently plucks a couple of jewels off the braids in his hair. "he decreed for an official liaison between the ocean and the land—logistics took a while but—"

taeyong sighs, pushes himself up a bit so johnny can gain full view of the dazzling smile on his visage.

"i am _here_."

his eyes twinkle in the warm light.

"what about the kiss?"

"ah," taeyong searches the bed for johnny's hand, intertwines their fingers when he finds it. "i've told you about mermaid kisses, right? how _powerful_ they are?"

johnny nods, eager to learn.

"there is a myth that says a mermaid's kiss can give sailors the ability to breathe underwater," taeyong narrates. "there's truth to it, but there is so much more a mermaid's kiss can give, which is why it is so _sacred_ to our kind."

johnny hums, nods, understands.

"aside from breathing underwater, sea creatures will recognize you as one of the sea," taeyong continues. "you will find no harm in the ocean—within human boundaries, of course—but she cannot drown you as long as i am here."

he leans up, lips hovering just a breath over johnny's own.

"as long as i love you."

johnny closes the distance.

"does it mean i can understand ruby now?" johnny grins, dopey, once they break for air. he's grown fond of the dolphin; almost thinks of her as his own.

taeyong snorts.

"oh she has a _lot_ to say about you, johnny," he teases, grinning wide. "but i'd have to teach you the language first."

johnny thinks he's never been this excited to learn a new tongue.

the night grows deeper. soon, fatigue lets itself be felt in johnny's nerves, and he can see in the way taeyong's head bobs that the mermaid feels the same. still, he has one last question left to be answered.

"will you stay?"

it's a vague question, broad, yet it hits so many of johnny's curiosities.

taeyong hums, nuzzles against his neck. he answers after a yawn. "if you will have me."

johnny sighs as he kisses the top of taeyong's head.

"_forever_, then."

taeyong smiles onto johnny's chest, squeezing their intertwined hands as they both drift into dreamland.

🐢

florida is a place.

there is the beach, the summer sun, and the glimmering sea.

it has been four years since '_oceangate_'—taeyong doesn't get the reference, much more the novelty of giving a name to the tragic event, but he lets johnny have his fun with it.

true love.

johnny has gotten his degree in marine biology, finishing in record time with just about how many advanced placement classes he was in. immediately after graduation, he pooled funds and took out loans to set-up a zero-waste resort near the beach where he and taeyong met.

he does a lot of things.

in the early morning, he takes the speedboat to explore further off into the ocean, freediving in trenches where the currents are more merciful to see what species live there and make reports to send back to the university's lab.

at noon, when the tides are high, he takes his board to catch some waves, more for the adrenaline rush. sometimes, he still gets calls from his former instructor to compete, but he doesn't really oblige him. he would volunteer to teach surfing classes to kids, though.

in the afternoon, he welcomes the questions of a university junior—probably one more adventurous and more reckless than he is (_surprising_)—about where it is best to dive, and if it's okay to rent one of the huts for an extended period of time.

his answer is always no.

"no, doyoung," he mutters, half-tired. "didn't the university provide you with your own yacht?"

doyoung pouts, attempts to rebut his rebuttal, but ultimately gives it up after a long conversation about guest utility and peak seasons.

the evenings are his favorite.

in the evenings, all that is left to do after checking the resort upkeep (he has a good team with him, so it's not much of a chore), is to cuddle beside a pink haired mermaid who is clearly not spending the night on his own bed.

_again. _

"why did i even make a room for you?" johnny scrunches his nose in mock distaste as taeyong claims his torso as his bed for the night, like the other nights before. the mermaid only hums, nonchalantly shrugging.

"why_ did _you?"

three words is all it takes for johnny to admit to thorough defeat.

"this is fine," the way johnny wraps his arms around taeyong's waist is automatic, pressing him flush against his form, as close as humanly possible. taeyong nuzzles against his chest, content.

on their ring fingers are matching silver rings of promise.

* * *

_taeyong lifts his hand, holds the ring up to the light when he first receives it._

_“what is this for?” he asks, ocean eyes glimmering with the shiny metal. it takes him a while to notice that johnny sports an identical trinket on his own finger, put two and two together. “are you--?”_

_“well—no—” johnny stutters, careful to watch the changes in taeyong’s visage as he speaks. “yes and no—they’re promise rings. it’ll be much more extravagant when i ask you to…you know…”_

_johnny hesitates. taeyong simply quirks a brow to push him on._

_“marry me.”_

_taeyong chuckles, shaking his head at the way johnny’s voice turned small at the confession. he takes his hand, directs johnny’s attention on the pink, braided bracelet on his wrist. it’s been years since taeyong gave him the meaningful gift, but the accessory bears no sign of wear nor tear._

_“i already beat you to it, though.”_

_johnny pouts, before unearthing yet another box from his drawers._

_“and this is?” taeyong runs his fingers on the cover, enjoying the feel of the matte cardboard. johnny watches as the mermaid opens the little gift, revealing the pearl necklace he’s strung together during one lonely summer. it shines under the yellow light, the dried aster pendant gleaming beautifully, when taeyong lifts it out from the box, teeth chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from…_

_…laughing?_

_“oh, johnny,” he croons, just as johnny’s ears redden in embarrassment. he knew about the legend, of mermaids crying tears of pearl when they’re sorrowful, but he never would’ve imagined—never wanted to imagine—taeyong shedding those for him, during those long two years._

_[ _thinking of you, everyday._ ]_

_“look. i know—”_

_taeyong shuts him up with a kiss before he could even explain. with a swish of his hand, the pearls dissipate into vapor, leaving the dried aster pendant alone on his open palm._

_“huh,” johnny thinks he should have a day-long discussion with the mermaid about his skills and powers._

_“i don’t think it’s in good taste for me to wear that, love.” he offers the pinkish crystal, and johnny gently plucks it off of his palm. “but you can still make another necklace for me.”_

* * *

_it's a good life_, johnny thinks.

taeyong doesn't really come every single day—the sea would throw a tantrum if that were a case, so their pair are always careful not to rouse any more feelings of resentment. when he does, though, he stays for extended periods, weeks after weeks of land dweller research (he_ does_ take his title seriously), while johnny does his best to explore more of the sea.

if you ask johnny his favorite pasttime, though, he would say something about spending time in the ocean, swimming idly with his lover as the sun sets over the horizon.

taeyong snorts at it, really. knows it to be otherwise.

very recently, johnny has begun a clean-up drive on the nearby beaches, as well as a rescue service for creatures of the sea. it started with ruby's chirps of alarm, telling them of a washed up whale near the coast where they live, and it took their combined effort (johnny says it's _mostly_ taeyong) to set it back on its way, nourished and healthy.

since then, they help out whenever they can, keep the damage low on their side of the ocean.

today, they are set to release a group of baby turtles, nursed back to health after some rowdy kids decided to play catch with their eggs, back into the sea.

johnny and taeyong stand on the beach, ushering the little creatures into the water. the sun shines on the silver chain that hangs from taeyong’s neck, a perfect complement to the crystal aster.

"looks like this one doesn't want to go anywhere, johnny," taeyong gestures to the runt of the litter, waddling back to the direction of the resort instead of the ocean. "_whatever_ do we do with it?"

johnny gives him a look and a sigh.

"you just want to keep it," he squats down to collect the rebel, settles it on his knee. "what does it say?"

"first of all, it's a _he_," taeyong corrects, smirk playful. "second of all, he says he wants to stay here."

johnny narrows his eyes at his lover, a wee bit suspicious.

"taeyong—"

"i'm _serious_!" taeyong defends, coaxing the little turtle onto his lap. "_see,_ if you paid more attention to the language classes i give you, you would know i'm telling the truth."

johnny looks at the turtle, then at his mermaid boyfriend, before sighing in defeat.

"_fine_," johnny tries his best to sound exasperated, but he's much too used to those of the sea who choose to stay on land. "he can stay. what do we name him, then?"

there's a beat of silence. taeyong raises the turtle gently, blue eyes glimmering at the possibilities.

"_bongbongie_," taeyong offers, and the turtle waddles in what seems like agreement. "let's call him bongbongie."

johnny hums, looking contemplative, but they both know he is not one to disagree.

they hold the turtle between them, the sun making the rings on their hands shimmer and shine.

"_bongbongie_, then."

☀️

florida is a place.

there are beaches, the clear blue sky.

in the glimmering ocean, johnny learns that there's a lot to love beyond the deepest blue.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect this to be much of a monster.
> 
> fiap was a journey; it took months to finish, and it took this many words to come to a conclusion. i don't know when i'll be able to give another work like this since thesis season is coming, but i'll write when the urge is huge, and i'll be sure to keep you all posted.
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who was with me in this long ass ride of a mermaid au. i do hope that you enjoyed it, that i managed to take you on a magical undersea ride despite my fear of the sea. rereading it, all i could really wish for is that you all had fun. 
> 
> thank you, thank you, and thank you.
> 
> please stay tuned for the charms and sticker sets that we plan to release in the name of this au!
> 
> keep posted at @seojyans on twt. special thanks to @doiewoo / ao3 joongki for all the art. you're a blessing.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
